La vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité
by incitatus
Summary: Et si JKR connaissait Harry? Et si les sorciers écrivaient des fics? Et si Hermione avait lu les livres et Ron vu les films d'Harry Potter? Et si Harry et Draco étaient amants, à l'insu de tous? HPDM, RWHG et quelques surprises légers spoilers possibles
1. Où tout commença

**La vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité**

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est (quand même), l'idée complètement tordue de cette histoire. Ah oui! Et Tantale aussi est à moi.

**Attention!**** Quelques légers spoilers du tome 7 sont présents çà et là dans la fic. Rien de bien méchant cependant (en cas de gros spoiler, je vous préviendrai).**

Note aux lecteurs: Il s'agit ici d'une fic courte, qui ne comportera pas plus de six ou sept chapitres... La suite n'étant pas encore écrite, je ne peux pas dire quand elle sera postée. Cependant, je sais que j'ai horreur d'attendre des mois avant d'avoir les chapitres suivants lorsque je lis un récit en cours, alors je vous promets de ne pas vous faire mariner trop longtemps! Bonne lecture!

* * *

_- Où tout commença -  
_

Lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture, il remarqua avec un haussement d'épaules qu'une fois encore il avait raté son créneau, mais ne s'en formalisa pas et s'avança vers la porte de l'immeuble. D'un geste un peu nerveux il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant d'appuyer sur l'interphone.

« Oui?

- C'est Harry.

- Très bien, montez! »

Il passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux puis poussa la porte. Il snoba l'ascenseur – il avait toujours eu peur de ces cages à oiseaux – et emprunta les escaliers. Un, deux... quelques dizaines de marches plus haut, il fit trois pas sur la pallier avant de s'arrêter devant la porte. Il avisa la sonnette, se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre avant de se décider. À l'intérieur de l'appartement, le carillon retentit. Un bruit de pas, de clef que l'on tourne dans la serrure. La poignée s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite femme blonde qui arborait un immense sourire. Le jeune homme lui tendit une main qu'il voulait ferme.

« Bonjour Mrs Rowling...

- Oh je vous en prie, appellez-moi Joanne! Mais entrez donc Harry. » Et le dénommé Harry entra, non sans avoir soigneusement essuyé ses pieds sur le paillasson. Cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas revu cette femme, et il fut surpris de voir que rien ne semblait avoir changé dans son appartement. Il reconnaissait sans difficulté les murs couverts de photos, la moquette épaisse qui tapissait le sol, les vieux canapés toujours aussi accueillants. Alors enfin, il s'autorisa un petit sourire.

« Installez-vous, je vais préparer le thé. Hermione ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Oh! Et Ron m'a chargé de vous prévenir qu'il avait eu un empêchement et ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. »

Joanne acquiesça avant de s'en aller vers sa cuisine. Après quelques minutes, elle interpela Harry: « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous devenez?

- Vous savez, notre monde est bien calme maintenant! Il reste bien quelques mangemorts en vadrouille, mais ils ne sont plus sur notre territoire. Oh! Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez appris, mais Mr Ollivander est mort l'année dernière.

- Ce n'est pas vrai? Et qui a pris sa suite? Parce que je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'études spécifiques pour devenir fabricant de baguettes magiques...

- Effectivement, ce ne sont pas des études très courantes, puisqu'il n'y a qu'en étant apprenti chez le fabricant qu'on le devient.

- Mais c'est passionnant! Racontez-moi tout ça! » s'exclama Joanne en revenant de sa cuisine, portant un plateau chargé de tasses, théière, divers pots et assiettes de petits fours. Elle le posa sur une table basse encombrée de magazines avant de s'asseoir en face du jeune homme.

« Heureusement que j'ai demandé des explications à Hermione le mois dernier! Et bien en général, c'est un métier qui se transmet de père en fils. Seulement, Mr Ollivander n'avait pas de descendant. Aujourd'hui, c'est Susan Bones qui tient la boutique.

- La petite qui était à Poufsouffle?

- Celle-là même. Il semblerait qu'après sa septième année elle soit allée voir Mr Ollivander qui a accepté de la prendre à l'essai. Elle est restée auprès de lui jusqu'à sa mort. Il lui a enseigné tous les secrets de fabrication et maintenant c'est elle qui s'occupe de la boutique depuis quelques mois. Elle a déjà acquis une excellente réputation.

- Je suis contente que ce soit quelqu'un de cette maison qui ait été choisi.

- Oui, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose! Poufsouffle n'a jamais eu une bonne réputation, pas même parmi les sorciers. Et j'ai remarqué que les moldus ont rapidement caricaturé les élèves appartenant à cette maison, malgré ce que vous en dites dans votre livre.

- C'est vrai, et c'est bien dommage... cette maison a pourtant formé d'excellents sorciers! Peut-être que cette Susan Bones permettra de redorer le blason de cette maison. »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquels ils se contentèrent de siroter leur thé. Harry allait piocher une tartelette au citron dans l'assiette lorsque la sonnette retentit.

« Je reviens, ce doit être Hermione, » dit Joanne en s'éloignant à petits pas vers la porte d'entrée. Quelques instants plus tard, une tornade rousse entrait dans le salon et se jetait dans les bras d'un Harry passablement surpris. « Parrain! » Une petite frimousse constellée de taches de rousseur lui souriait de ses quelques dents de lait. « Bonjour Tantale. Alors comme ça tu as réussi à convaincre ta mère de te laisser l'accompagner? Bravo! » Puis Harry se leva pour saluer son amie de toujours.

Tous furent bientôt installés et servis, et Tantale trouva sa place préférée sur les genoux de son parrain. La conversation reprit sur les Poufsouffle. Elle se poursuivit sur les différentes maisons et le statut qu'elles occupaient. Les préjugés aussi, dont elles souffraient toutes autant qu'elles étaient. Et de fil en aiguille, on ne sut jamais trop comment, ils en vinrent à évoquer leurs souvenirs. Notamment le jour de leur rencontre, où Harry et Hermione avaient eu si peur. Ils en riaient maintenant que les années avaient passé.

L'éternuement qui avait attiré l'attention d'une Hermione s'appêtant à rejoindre ses amis déjà dans la cour qui se trouvait à l'arrière du Chaudron baveur. Comment les deux garçons l'avaient rejointe et comment elle avait délicatement ouvert la porte du placard, où ils avaient découvert une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui tentait tant bien que mal de s'y dissimuler. Les yeux brillant d'une curiosité mal contenue, elle leur avait demandé de but en blanc ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté du mur de briques. C'est alors que Harry et Hermione avaient compris l'étendue du désastre. Harry avait saisi la femme par le poignet et Hermione entraîné Ron dans la cour pavée. Tous les quatre s'étaient dissimulés dans un coin et Hermione avait lancé un Charme de Désillusion sur eux pour plus de sécurité.

Ils avaient alors questionné celle qui se dénommait Joanne Rowling sur ce qu'elle savait, depuis combien de temps elle avait découvert leur univers et comment elle avait fait cette découverte. Elle leur apprit qu'un jour elle avait vu disparaître un homme entre les deux bâtiments. Depuis lors, elle avait observé l'endroit et avait remarqué que le phénomène se reproduisait régulièrement. Et puis elle avait voulu en savoir plus et avait suivi une vieille femme bizarrement vêtue. C'est ainsi qu'elle était entrée dans le bouge. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle venait se cacher dans ce placard et qu'elle observait tout se qui s'y passait.

Ron parut catastrophé et voulut immédiatement avoir recours au sortilège d'Oubliette. Mais Hermione semblait touchée par la curiosité de la femme. Alors elle avait conclu un marché avec elle: ils lui expliqueraient tout ce qu'ils savaient et ce qu'elle voudrait savoir, en échange de son silence. Ce fut affaire classée.

Durant trois ans, ils se virent très régulièrement. Pendant ce temps, dans le monde magique, des phénomènes étranges se produisaient, et l'on se rendait compte qu'à cause de la guerre contre Voldemort, les barrières magiques commençaient à céder. De plus en plus de moldus étaient témoins de scènes qu'ils ne comprenaient pas; catastrophés, la plupart des sorciers n'osaient plus sortir de chez eux. Puis la septième année de Harry à Poudlard avait eu lieu, il avait tué Celui-que-tout-le-monde-avait-craint. Et l'on dut réparer tous les dégâts. Cependant, faire oublier à tous ces moldus ce qu'ils avaient vécu était de l'ordre de l'impossible.

C'est alors que Hermione avait eu l'idée qui les sauva tous: elle demanda à Joanne Rowling, qui avait suivi tous les événements, d'écrire leur histoire et de la publier dans le monde moldu, sous couvert d'une fiction pour enfants.

« Tantale, cesse donc d'embêter Harry! Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir emmené avec moi!

- C'est bon Mione, il ne m'embête pas! »

Bien entendu, les sorciers n'avaient pas été mis au courant de l'entreprise, à l'exception du Ministre de la Magie et de quelques privilégiés. À la sortie des livres, Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de les acheter. Elle les avait littéralement dévorés avant de les prêter à Harry, qui les apprécia également. Ils eurent plus de mal à persuader Ron, mais il avait fini par abdiquer et reconnaître la qualité du récit, bien qu'à contrecœur.

Depuis que les premiers tomes étaient sortis, Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de Mrs Rowling, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les recontacte, quelques semaines auparavant.

« Harry, avez-vous vu les films? » demanda Joanne.

« Les films? Quels films?

- Des films ont été tirés des livres. Ils ont eu un succès immense. Apparemment, vous ne les avez pas vus.

- Non, en effet, » répondit Hermione à la place de Harry. Ce dernier était bien trop stupéfait pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Ainsi ses exploits intéressaient tant de gens! Il n'en revenait toujours pas. « Y a-t-il moyen de se procurer les DVDs?

- Je peux vous prêter les quatre premiers. Quant au dernier film sorti, il doit probablement encore passer sur les écrans. Mais dépêchez-vous, il est sorti il y a quelques temps déjà!

- Bien, merci beaucoup. » Harry lui avait complètement décroché de la conversation. _Des films, ils avaient fait des films sur lui_... L'air absent, il touilla son thé avec son éclair au café, avant de croquer dans sa cuiller.

« Mrs Rowling?

- Oui Hermione?

- Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous avez écrit que Harry et Ginny se sont mariés dans l'épilogue de votre livre?

- Oh, ce n'est pas le cas?

- C'est pas grave Hermione, laisse tomber! » Harry semblait tout d'un coup très réveillé. Ce que Hermione avait demandé l'avait fait sortir de sa rêverie aussi efficacement qu'une remarque acerbe de Snape.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne vous avais pas revu depuis et je ne savais pas ce que vous étiez devenus. Je suppose que j'aurais dû vous inviter avant d'écrire l'épilogue... mais dans ce cas, qu'êtes-vous devenu Harry?

- Je suis vraiment désolé Joanne, mais je dois y aller. » Harry se tortillait à présent sur le canapé. Il prit Tantale sous les bras et le tendit à sa mère avant de se lever, de saluer et de quitter l'appartement comme s'il était poursuivi par une horde de gobelins sur le chemin de la guerre.

Il dévala les escaliers, s'engouffra dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Il ne soupira de soulagement qu'une fois qu'il eut mis quelques rues de distance entre lui et Mrs Rowling.

Dans l'appartement, Joanne paraissait perplexe et Hermione souriait doucement, amusée par la situation. « Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il a Harry? » ne cessait de demander Tantale, maintenant bien calé sur les genoux de sa mère. « Je ne sais pas mon chéri, je ne sais pas... » Mais son air absent et l'étincelle amusée qui brillait au fond de ses yeux disaient clairement le contraire.

« Je suppose que vous ne me direz rien non plus si je vous le demande? s'enquit Joanne.

- C'est exact. Je pense que si Harry est parti comme ça, c'est qu'il tient à garder tout ceci pour lui. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il vous le dira de lui-même. Ou vous finirez par le découvrir de toute manière! » Joanne ne répondit rien. Sa curiosité avait été piquée et elle désirait plus que jamais savoir ce qu'on ne lui disait pas. Elle se sentait comme plus de dix auparavant: l'envie de découvrir où allaient tous ses gens qui disparaissaient entre les deux bâtiments lui avait dévoré les entrailles pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à en suivre un. Alors elle avait découvert ce qui l'émerveillait encore aujourd'hui: le monde magique. Un monde complètement clôt sur lui-même et qui semblait parfaitement irréel. Certains matins, Joanne se réveillait, doutant encore que tout cela fût vrai. Mais la photo du trio pendant leur sixième année, que Harry lui avait donnée quelques années auparavant et qui lui envoyait quelques clins d'oeil la rassurait rapidement.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, s'excusa Hermione. Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

- N'oubliez pas les DVDs! J'ai en tout cas été ravie de vous revoir. Excusez-moi encore auprès de Harry pour mon erreur. Mais je vois que je ne m'étais pas trompée pour vous: vous avez bien épousé Ronald Weasley.

- Oui! Par contre nous n'avons pour l'instant qu'un fils. Pour le prénom, vous ne pouviez pas deviner. » Hermione était clairement ravie de la tournure que prenaient les choses. « Vous savez Joanne, je pense que ça lui fera beaucoup de bien que quelqu'un d'autre que Ron et moi sache ce qu'il cache. »

C'est sur ces étranges paroles qu'Hermione quitta une petite femme blonde bien décidée à satisfaire la curiosité qui la consummait.

- & -

Note de l'auteur: J.K.R, je m'excuse pour avoir emprunté votre nom et votre personne... j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop!


	2. Où l'on fait de grandes découvertes

**La vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité**

Note aux lecteurs: Il n'y a **pas de spoilers dans ce chapitre**. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_- Où l'on fait de grandes découvertes -  
_

Harry avait roulé presque deux heures. Le soir tombait et l'obscurité se faisait plus dense. Il s'était éloigné de Londres, s'était dirigé vers l'est, avant de se retrouver dans une petite ville de banlieue, dans une de ces villes où les maisons se ressemblent toutes. Il ne tenta même pas un créneau et s'arrêta sans plus de cérémonie où sa voiture se trouvait. Il descendit, et sans prendre la peine de fermer à clef, s'avança à grands pas vers une porte peinte d'un bleu vif, sonna, tappa des pieds pour se réchauffer. Satané pays, où le froid tombe avec la nuit!

C'est les mains profondément enfonçées dans ses poches et une moue contrariée sur le visage qu'il salua celui qui venait de lui ouvrir.

« Bonsoir très cher! Que faites-vous par ici si tard le soir? Je doute que vous me fassiez une simple visite de courtoisie avec la tête que vous avez.

- Oh, ça va hein! Te fous pas de moi, fais-moi plutôt entrer, ce sera plus utile!

- Hey du calme Harry! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu arrangeras tes affaires. Alors entre, installe-toi et détends-toi. Je vais faire un lait chaud: ce n'est plus vraiment l'heure du thé. » Et le jeune homme tira Harry par la manche pour qu'il entre. Il lui ôta manteau et écharpe avant de l'attirer dans la cuisine et de l'asseoir plus ou moins de force sur un tabouret. Harry, quant à lui, semblait vouloir garder le silence. Il observait son ami préparer le lait chaud en sifflotant. Il songea, amusé, qu'il y a quelques années, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Blaise se trouverait un jour à vivre comme un simple moldu. Blaise Zabini, comme beaucoup d'autres, avait souffert des préjugés qui infestaient les mentalités de la plupart des sorciers. Certes, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'à Poudlard Harry avait été un modèle de tolérance et de compréhension. Mais il avait revu ses opinions et appris à ne juger que ce qu'il connaissait.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait fait de l'ancien Serpentard un de ses meilleurs amis, au même titre que Ron et Hermione. D'ailleurs, depuis que ces derniers étaient mariés et avaient un fils, il s'appuyait davantage sur Blaise, pour ne pas trop peser sur ses deux amis, qui lui étaient reconnaissants de cette marque d'attention. Ainsi, suite à ses mésaventures du jour et à sa fuite inexpliquée de chez Mrs Rowling, il n'avait pas hésité une minute: il s'était rendu chez Blaise.

Celui-ci posa une casserole fumante au milieu de la table avant de remplir deux mugs du liquide qui fleurait bon les épices. Cette odeur réconforta un peu Harry. Il enserra sa tasse entre ses deux mains, comme s'il avait peur que la chaleur ne s'échappe.

« Bon alors, tu me dis ce qui ne va pas? » La voix de Blaise brisa le silence qui commençait à s'installer; pas un silence gêné, non, un silence vaporeux, ouaté, confortable, dans lequel on s'enfonce et on s'endort après avoir oublié tous les soucis qui occupaient notre esprit auparavant.

« Mmm... marmonna Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que quelque chose ne va pas?

- Voyons Harry! Ne me dis pas que tu te ramènes chez moi à une heure pareille pour me conter fleurette!

- On ne peut décidément rien te cacher! »

Blaise sourit, amusé de voir que son ami ne changerait donc jamais: à vingt-sept ans passés, il n'avait pas encore compris qu'il était toujours aussi prévisible qu'à douze ans. On lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, surtout lorsque l'on était un ancien Serpentard et que l'on s'appelait Blaise Zabini.

Il lança un regard à son ami qui disait clairement « Bon alors? J'attends... », avant que Harry ne se décide enfin à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé chez Mrs Rowling.

« Attends un peu... Mrs Rowling... _La_ Mrs Rowling, auteur à succès de livres pour enfants? s'exclama Blaise.

- Tu la connais? » demanda Harry qui sentait la panique monter en lui.

« De nom seulement, je n'ai pas lu ces livres. Mais, c'est vraiment d'elle qu'il s'agit?

- Mmm... moui, ça se pourrait bien. » Harry était désormais dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou: Blaise n'était pas censé être au courant des liens qui unissaient le trio à l'auteur. _Et merde!_ songea-t-il. Son cas était encore plus désespéré que celui de Hagrid, pourtant expert inconstesté ès gaffes, bévues et boulettes!

« Harry? » L'interpelé se renfrogna et porta toute son attention sur sa tasse de lait, pourtant déjà vide. « Harry? Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard?

- Moimeuhnonjamaisdelavie!

- Excuse-moi, je dois avoir des problèmes d'audition. Pourais-tu répéter s'il-te-plaît?

- Ecoute Blaise, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'aurais jamais dû laisser échapper un truc pareil. C'est classé Secret d'Etat: je ne peux vraiment rien te dire.

- Harry... » Le ton de Blaise s'était fait menaçant, signifiant clairement « Je suis un Serpentard atteint de curiosité aiguë; tu sais parfaitement que je ferai tout pour découvrir ce que tu me caches, alors autant me le dire tout de suite! ».

« Blaise, s'il-te-plaît... Hermione me tuera quand elle saura!

- Et si je te promets que je ne dirai rien à personne? Que tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous? » Après plusieurs minutes de lutte intérieure intense, Harry finit par répondre.« Bien, c'est une longue histoire, et plutôt compliquée si tu veux mon avis. Alors... je peux rester pour la nuit? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent collé aux lèvres. Blaise accepta, non sans penser que Harry pouvait parfois être très serpentardesquement manipulateur. Il avait dû prévoir cela dès le début et avait rebondi sur sa bourde pour se trouver une excuse et passer la nuit chez lui. Mais c'était pour ce genre de choses qu'il appréciait particulièrement Harry, non?

Il fut alors décidé que Harry raconterait son histoire dans tous les détails, _depuis le début_, pendant que Blaise préparerait le dîner.

« Et tu vois, Joanne a raconté notre histoire pour... » disait Harry tout en mettant consciencieusement les fourchettes à droite de l'assiette et les cuillers dans les verres.

« Harry, je n'ai rien compris. Pourquoi cette Joanne aurait raconté, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, _ton _histoire?

- Mais je te l'ai dit! Parce que... » Et la conversation s'étira jusque tard dans la nuit.

Ils avaient fini de dîner depuis longtemps, et la lune était déjà haut dans le ciel, lorsque Blaise eut le fin mot de l'histoire. Les deux amis étaient vautrés sans élégance aucune dans le vieux canapé du salon. Devant eux, sur la table basse, reposaient deux tasses de porcelaine blanche au fond desquelles on pouvait voir la trace brunâtre laissé par l'infusion en séchant. Ils restèrent un moment, là, épaule contre épaule, enveloppés dans le silence duveteux qui suivait toujours leurs conversations. Blaise savourait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le distallait et l'analysait dans son esprit tortueux. Peu à peu, il sentit la respiration de Harry se faire plus régulière, plus profonde. Le Héros du monde sorcier s'endormait sans plus de cérémonie, désormais complètement avachi sur son ami. _Manquerait plus qu'il ronfle_, songea celui-ci, un sourire moqueur jouant sur ses lèvres.

- & -

Ron fixait, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, l'écran de télévision sur lequel défilait une liste de noms. Tantale dissimulait encore son visage dans le giron maternel, n'étant pas tout-à-fait certain que le film était terminé. Hermione, quant à elle, regardait son époux, partagée entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. Finalement, celui-ci ferma la bouche et se décida à communiquer.

« Non mais tu as vu la tête qu'il a?

- ... » La jeune femme fut bien trop surprise pour trouver une réponse construite à ce commentaire primaire. Elle décida donc d'aller coucher son fils, laissant le temps à son mari de réfléchir à des remarques plus intelligentes et constructives. « Je reviens, » annonça-t-elle. Pendant qu'elle tournait les talons, Ron s'emparait de la boîte du DVD.

« Allons Tantale, c'est fini! Le méchant serpent est parti.

- Dis Maman, ça existe pas les basilics, hein?

- Euh... » L'hésitation de sa mère sembla inquiéter Tantale, et les larmes commencèrent à emplir ses deux grands yeux bruns. « Non, bien sûr que non mon chéri! Ça n'est qu'une légende. » Un pieux mensonge, songea-t-elle en embrassant évasivement son fils sur la tempe.

Hermione bordait étroitement son fils lorsqu'il lui demanda: « Dis Maman, pourquoi le garçon il a le même nom que parrain? » Tantale avait décidément le don pour poser les questions les plus délicates. « Et bien... disons que le nom de ton parrain est très répandu, et qu'il y ait un autre Harry Potter est un pur hasard. Allez, il faut dormir maintenant. Ton père viendra te faire un bisou un peu plus tard. Dors bien mon chéri. » Et elle déposa un léger baiser dans les boucles rousses, avant de refermer la porte sur le petit garçon qui dormait déjà.

« Alors? Tu es remis de tes émotions?

- ... » Apparemment, non. Hermione s'approcha de son rouquin de mari et le secoua légèrement par l'épaule. « Ron? Tout va bien?

- Oui, oui, c'est juste que...

- Que quoi?

- Et ben... non mais tu as vu la tête qu'il a? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça a l'air de te tenir à cœur, alors parlons-en, de la tête qu'il a!

- Non mais... mais, tu as vu ça? Un gamin avec des joues rondes et de grands yeux bleus! Ça n'est pas Harry! Il a dû y avoir une erreur dans le titre, je ne sais pas moi...

- Ron! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il s'agit d'un film moldu, réalisé par des gens qui ne savent même pas que notre Harry existe?

- Quand même, j'ai lu le bouquin, et il n'est écrit nulle part qu'il a de bonnes joues rondes. Je te signale quand même que quand on l'a vu arriver en première année, il était bien loin d'être aussi... joufflu.

- Ce n'est pas évident de trouver un acteur qui corresponde totalement à l'image décrite dans le livre. Et puis, il faut trouver un bon act...

- Désolé de te couper, mais ce Daniel Madchiffe ou je ne sais quoi, joue comme un pied!

- Tu n'as peut-être pas tout-à-fait tort sur ce point...

- Et franchement, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'aurais épousé si j'avais la tête du gosse qui joue... moi! » Ron grimaça à la mention de son propre personnage.

« Pour être franche, non. Je te préfère nettement comme tu es. Mais il faut reconnaître que le Ron du film est au moins aussi boulet que toi.

- Hey! Ne m'insulte pas! Ou je vais être obligé de dire que la Hermione du film est plus jolie que toi!

- Et tu auras raison, mais on s'en fiche, parce que c'est moi que tu aimes, et pas cette gamine complètement évaporée et superficielle sensée être une ''Miss-je-sais-tout''. Non mais, as-tu déjà vu une première de la classe aussi godiche? On a l'impression qu'elle sort tout juste d'une magasin de poupées... Et puis il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas: pourquoi sont-ils tous habillés en uniforme, alors que la plupart d'entre ne savent même pas ce qu'est un pantalon?

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas compris non plus... Je préfère amplement nos larges robes de sorciers. Plus confortables, plus pratiques. Tout quoi! Tu imagines si je devais m'amuser à faire mon nœud de cravate tous les matins?

- Sûr que tu serais encore plus en retard. » Hermione eut un rire moqueur devant la moue vexée de son époux. Ce dernier, afin d'échapper aux commentaires de sa chère et tendre, se décida enfin à aller embrasser son fils pour la nuit.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour observer le petit garçon dormir. Qu'il était mignon lorsqu'il rêvait! Ron soupira, attendri – _comme une fille devant un poulain licorne_ songea Hermione qui l'observait depuis le couloir.

Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme lente de sa respiration, ses cils sombres balayaient ses pomettes dodues et couvertes de taches de son, ses boucles rousses s'étalaient sur l'oreiller à la manière d'une auréole. _On s'y tromprait presque_ pensa le père, gagatisé par cette vision. Il s'approcha lentement – c'est fou comme la paternité rendait plus subtil des fois! - et déposa un baiser tout doux sur le nez du chérubin – ou diablotin, l'on ne saurait dire.

- & -

En plein mois de juillet, Draco Malfoy errait dans les rues de Varsovie; il avait perdu toute trace du monde magique depuis plusieurs heures et se trouvait obligé de côtoyer les moldus, ce qui le mettait dans un état d'esprit déplorable. Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même et à son géniteur: le sens de l'orientation ne faisait pas partie des gènes de la famille Malfoy.

Ainsi, au milieu de la foule estivale, il traînait sa robe et sa cape. Il était bien sûr bien trop occupé à se lamenter sur son propre sort pour remarquer que la mode était tout autre dans la capitale polonaise. Inlassablement, il passait et repassait sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, que le soleil s'était appliqué à décolorer davantage encore. Il arborait de plus un magnifique coup de soleil sur le nez, souvenir de Saint-Tropez, où il avait passé une semaine, avant de s'en aller crapahuter en Europe orientale.

Il était à présent dans rue large et commerçante. Les touristes se mêlaient aux autochtones dans un chatoiement de couleurs éclatantes. Un attroupement soudain attira son attention. Un groupe s'était formé devant la vitrine de ce qui semblait être une librairie. Intrigué – tout Malfoy qu'il était, Draco nourrissait une curiosité qui faisait rougir de honte ses plus nobles ancêtres – il s'approcha de la devanture. C'est alors qu'il découvrit ce qui attisait les commentaires de ces vaillants Polonais. Un livre assez épais, dont le titre – chose étonnante – était en anglais. _Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows_. Draco tiqua à la mention de Harry Potter. Se pouvait-il que...?

Vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées, et notre baroudeur était toujours planté devant la vitrine de la librairie. Quiconque y aurait prêté attention, aurait pu entendre les rouages de son cerveau s'échauffer. Draco tentait tant bien que mal de se persuader que les moldus ne savaient rien, que c'était une simple coïncidence, que le patronyme Potter était un des plus courants du Royaume-Uni. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait comme un doute. Un doute énorme, qui lui donnait des sueurs froides. Et, la curiosité aidant, il entra dans la boutique. Quand on le prévint, dans un mauvais anglais, que le volume en vitrine était le septième et dernier d'une saga_ (Comment? vous ne connaissez pas? Mais d'où sortez-vous mon bon monsieur?_), un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il acheta les sept d'un coup (avec une pensée émue pour un tailleur célèbre) avant de sortir de la boutique.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est un Draco horrifié qui était à plat ventre sur son lit d'hôtel, tout habillé, lisant avidement le tome un. Plus il avançait dans les pages, plus son effarement augmentait. Malgré tous ces sentiments peu agréables qui s'emparaient de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire « J'aurais dû m'en douter » ou « Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ». Mais toutes ces pensées n'étaient que mauvaise foi: il savait bien, au fond de lui, que Harry n'était pas de cette engeance...


	3. Où Harry rencontre Draco

**La vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité**

Note aux lecteurs: Il n'y a **pas de spoilers dans ce chapitre**. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_- Où Harry rencontre Draco -  
_

« Parrain?

- Oui?

- Pourquoi tu es parti quand on était chez la dame?

- Tantale! Laisse Harry tranquille, » Même dans ses casseroles, Hermione avait toujours une oreille qui traînait. Par curiosité ou pour surveiller son fils, Harry n'aurait su le dire. Après quelques minutes de calme relatif, on entendit la jeune femme élever la voix. À qui donc pouvait-elle parler? Ron fronça les sourcils et allait voir de quoi il en retournait lorsqu'elle sortit de sa cuisine. « Harry, je crois que c'est pour toi. »

« Draco! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? » Le visage de son ancien rival apparaissait dans l'âtre, nimbé de flammes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne m'a pas reconnu.

- Comment ça?

- Sort de dissimulation.

- Bon. En tout cas, t'abuses de me cheminetter ici! C'est risqué et...

- Mais je vais bien! Je suis content que tu me le demandes...

- Oh ça va! Depuis le temps, on n'a plus besoin de ce genre de civilités.

- Merci encore de t'inquiéter de ma santé! Je pensais que je comptais au moins un peu pour toi? » Draco leva un sourcil de braise – le gauche pour être plus précis (il n'avait jamais réussi à lever seulement le droit). Son air de prince offensé fit sourire Harry.

« D'accord. Comment allez-vous mon cher?

- Avec un peu moins de préciosité – ça ne te va pas du tout – ce serait parfait.

- Très bien. Bonjour Draco! Comment vas-tu?

- Je me porte comme un charme, je te remercie. Et toi? Ça m'a tout l'air d'aller.

- Bon allez, ça suffit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors que tu es censé être en Pologne ou je ne sais plus trop où en Asie?

- En Asie? Mon pauvre Harry, il va vraiment falloir que je te donne des cours de géographie.

- Si ce sont des cours particuliers, j'accepte volontiers! » Un éclat s'était allumé dans l'œil vert de notre héros. Puis, se reprenant: « Mais ne change pas de sujet. Pourquoi es-tu là?

- Bien. Je me promenais dans les rues de Varsovie, lorsque j'ai vu un attroupement de badauds...

- Accouche! J'ai mal au dos à force d'être penché sur cette cheminée! Je ne vais pas te tenir la jambe cent sept ans!

- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu puisses l'attraper, ma jambe!

- Draco... » Le ton s'était fait plus abrupt, et l'interpelé se dit qu'il ferait mieux de cracher le morceau, avant que Furie ne s'empare de l'esprit de son... son quoi au fait? Amant? Partenaire? Compagnon de couche (comme disaient si bien les Grecs)? Bref.

« J'ai besoin de te voir, et le plus vite sera le mieux. Ce que j'ai à te dire est trop important pour être annoncé comme ça, dans une cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose? Rien de grave j'espère...

- Arrête de paniquer! Bien que je sois touché que tu t'inquiètes pour moi à ce point, c'est plutôt toi le concerné en fait.

- OK. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

- Mais rien Harry! Cesse de te vexer à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche! Et je t'ai dit que c'était trop délicat pour t'en parler par Cheminette. Alors je dois te voir. Je suis rentré à Londres...

- Bien, mais là, tu vois, je suis invité. Et ce soir on va dîner au Terrier.

- Tu ne peux pas annuler?

- Attends, tu me fais rire! C'est toi qui débarques sans prévenir alors que tu es censé être à l'autre bout de la planète et...

- Hey! Je ne suis pas censé être à l'autre bout de la planète! Il était prévu que je rentre avant Noël.

- Oui, bon. Et tu me demandes d'annuler une invitation pour que toi, tu puisses me parler de je ne sais quoi?

- Harry, s'il-te-plaît... » Il y avait comme de la panique dans sa voix, Harry le réalisa soudainement.

« Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. J'essaierai de partir plus tôt du dîner, mais je ne peux pas l'annuler comme ça. Molly m'en voudrait, et Ginny aussi.

- Ginny... tssssk!

- Oh, ça va! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas. Bon, je serai chez toi vers onze heures ce soir, ça te convient?

- Je suppose que je devrai m'en contenter... A ce soir. » Et Draco disparut dans un nuage de suie.

- & -

« Harry! Mon chéri! » Molly lui planta deux baisers sonores sur les joues, avant de consentir à le relâcher pour qu'il puisse saluer Luna et Théodore. L'étrange couple observait la scène, amusé comme à chaque fois. Ils ne faisaient certes pas vraiment partie de la famille, mais aux yeux de Molly, c'était tout comme. Après tout, Luna était la marraine de Tantale: elle ne pouvait pas décemment être invitée sans son Serpentard de mari.

Au début, cela avait été difficile, les préjugés ayant bon train après la chute de Voldemort. Mais au fur et à mesure, Théodore Nott avait fini par être accepté. Harry pensait que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, le jeune homme n'en aurait pas fait une maladie: on avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu vivre seul dans un coin du monde des plus reculés sans que cela l'eût dérangé. Finalement, il était d'une compagnie plutôt agréable, bien que peu loquace. Ses propos étaient toujours pertinents et concis; il rappelait à Harry son amie, mais en moins expansif. Cela dit, Hermione et Théo pouvaient discuter des heures durant, sous le regard jaloux de Ron et rêveur de Luna.

« Mais allez donc vous asseoir! Ne restez pas plantés là comme des souches. » Molly s'agitait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle recevait plus de deux personnes. Ils la précédèrent donc dans le salon, où ils prirent place. Luna et Théo, Hermione et Ron, Tantale sur les genoux de Harry, Arthur dans son fauteuil, à côté de la cheminée et Molly qui s'affairait autour de la table basse. « Je vous laisse patienter ici, je m'en retourne aux fourneaux. Ginny! » Un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre dans l'escalier, et elle déboula dans le salon. Harry se tendit légèrement en la voyant se précipiter vers lui, mais fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était que pour prendre ''son Tatale'' dans les bras.

_Ridicule_, songea-t-il, avant de réaliser avec horreur que Malfoy déteignait décidément trop sur lui pour son propre bien. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait les bras ballants sur son fauteuil, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul face à tous ces couples. Certes, Ginny était célibataire aussi, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Lui, il y avait bien une personne qu'il voyait régulièrement, cependant, dire qu'ils avaient une vraie relation, c'était s'avancer en terrain instable. Leur relation n'était pas amicale; elle n'était pas non plus haineuse. Amoureuse? Certainement pas. Conflictuelle? Sûrement un peu. C'était comme une lutte permanente entre eux, une rivalité sans fin. Et il y a avait ce _besoin_ que Harry ressentait clairement – et il était prêt à parier que Malfoy ressentait ce besoin lui aussi. Parce qu'il s'agissait de lui bien sûr: Draco Lucius Malfoy, le seul, l'unique.

« Tu ne dis rien Harry?

- Laisse tomber Maman, il est encore dans ses pensées fumeuses. Il est peut-être_ amoureux_, qui sait? » La réplique de Ginny le fit redescendre sur Terre brusquement.

« Comment? Excusez-moi, je suis désolé. Je dors peu en ce moment et...

- Oh mon pauvre chéri! Rien de grave j'espère?

- Non, non, rassurez-vous Molly. Ce n'est pas comme si d'habitude je dormais bien. » Il eut un petit sourire gêné alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes sur son nez. Une sonnerie retentit dans la cuisine.

« Je crois que l'on va pouvoir passer à table les enfants, » déclara Mrs Weasley. Arthur, Ron et Tantale furent les premiers autour de la table, un sourire immense éclairant leur visage: les chiens ne font pas des chats. Harry s'était attardé au salon avec Luna.

« Alors, comment va Blaise? » demandait la jeune femme, qui arborait pour l'occasion, de très jolies boucles d'oreilles dans un métal pour le moins intrigant: trop pâle pour être de l'argent et bien trop léger pour être de l'acier – métal très en vogue dans la mode sorcière des années 70, il se contorsionnait en d'étranges volutes. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa contemplation, Harry put enfin répondre: « Bien, très bien... mais, comment sais-tu que j'ai été le voir?

- J'ai mes sources mon cher... » Devant l'air ahuri de son ami, Luna s'empressa d'ajouter: « C'est Hermione qui me l'a dit la semaine dernière.

- Hermione! » L'interessée se retourna, d'un air faussement surpris qui ne trompa personne, à l'exception de notre héros national. « Depuis quand racontes-tu ma vie à tout le monde?

- Et bien... euh, comment dire? Luna voulait te parler l'autre soir, et je lui ai dit que tu étais sorti.

- Et?

- Quoi et? C'est tout!

- Luna?

- Oui?

- Et bien? Comment sais-tu que j'étais chez Blaise alors qu'Hermione n'a même pas mentionné son nom?

- Oh! Mais voyons Harry, c'est logique! Quand tu n'es pas chez toi le soir, c'est que tu es chez Blaise. Tout le monde le sait, ça.

- Tout le monde? » Harry balaya la table du regard. Ron et Ginny semblaient tout d'un coup très intéressés par la forme de leur fourchette; Arthur et Molly avaient décroché de la conversation depuis longtemps déjà; Luna le regardait d'un air confiant, Hermione de cet air moqueur qu'elle avait tendance à utiliser trop souvent ses derniers temps; Théo analysait la situation d'un air tranquille, comme détaché de ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas possible, tout le monde était ligué contre lui!

« Qui reprendra du poulet? » demanda Molly à la cantonade, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ses époux, fils et petit-fils furent les seuls à tendre leur assiette. _C'est impressionnant ce qu'il mange pour son âge!_ s'étonnait Théo en observant Tantale.

Lorsque tout le monde eut pris – et repris pour certains – du plat et du dessert, que le café fut servi et consommé autour de discussions diverses et variées, Harry se leva et s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes, déclarant qu'il devait impérativement partir. Hermione eut ce petit sourire entendu – qui décidément semblait lui coller aux lèvres. Ginny étouffa un rire, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de celui-qui-n'avait-jamais-été-son-petit-ami. Molly se contenta de s'écrier un « Oh! Déjà? Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester? »; Arthur le salua gentiment; Théodore lui serra la main en lui jetant un regad inquisiteur; Ron se désola de ne pouvoir partager avec lui un petit digestif; et Tantale lui colla un bisou bien baveux sur la joue avec un « bonne nuit Parrain » qui fit qu'il fut pardonné immédiatement. Sur ce, Harry quitta la douce chaleur du Terrier pour affronter la froidure de cette fin d'automne.

- & -

Les feuilles givrées qui gisaient sur le sol craquaient sous ses pas. Dans le ciel, pas un nuage ne venait voiler les étoiles qui scintillaient par centaines. La nuit alentours était bien silencieuse: de temps à autre, un hulument, ou un miaulement, mais sinon, rien. Harry trouva un endroit calme pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à Londres. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait se rendre directement chez Malfoy: depuis quelques années, des mesures de sécurité avaient été prises pour le transplanage dans la capitale, et l'appartement de Draco était assez éloignée de toutes les zones sécurisées.

Dans un 'plop' caractéristique, Harry apparut dans une impasse complètement délabrée, où seuls se battaient quelques chats de gouttière au milieu d'ordures. _Ils pourraient quand faire des efforts pour nettoyer les zones de transplanage quand même!_ Sortant prudemment du cul-de-sac dans une avenue bien éclairée, notre héros s'en alla d'un bon pas vers ce qui semblait être une ruelle assez miteuse. Après quelques minutes de marche assidue dans cet entrelacs de coupe-gorges, on pouvait l'entendre pester contre les rues trop petites, trop nombreuses et pas assez droites. S'il avait un point commun avec l'homme qu'il devait retrouver, c'était sans aucun doute le sens de l'orientation.

Au bout d'une heure dans le froid et le silence, il parvint enfin devant un immeuble qui lui semblait familier. Il n'avait qu'une heure et demi de retard, il pouvait encore s'en sortir indemne. Ou alors, il avait toujours la possibilité de se mettre à courir et rentrer chez lui pour éviter l'orage qui allait s'abattre sur lui dans quelques minutes... jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre. Non, mieux valait affronter la tempête dans les plus brefs délais.

C'est la démarche assurée qu'il entra dans le bâtiment, appela l'assenceur et s'avança vers la porte. Tout d'un coup, il fut pris d'un gros doute: et s'il s'était trompé? Il était minuit passé: il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sonner chez n'importe qui à une heure pareille! D'un autre côté, si Draco n'habitait pas là, il ne savait pas où il demeurait. Finalement, rassemblant tout son courage d'ancien Gryffondor, Harry appuya sur la sonnette. Silence. Pas un bruit. Il tenta sa chance une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci, des jurons se firent clairement entendre. Des bruits de pas précipités.

_Il est encore temps de fuir_, songeait notre vaillant héros. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Draco passablement débraillé: il avait dû s'endormir en attendant son invité. Dire qu'il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur était un doux euphémisme. « Toi! » articula-t-il d'un ton qui aurait glacé quiconque se serait trouvé là. Avant que Harry ait pu s'enfuir, ou même marmonner un vague _désolé_, il attrapa son invité nocturne par le collet, l'attira brusquement à l'intérieur de l'appartement et referma la porte sur eux.


	4. Mystère hermionesque et ire malfoyenne

**La vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité**

Note aux lecteurs: Il n'y a **pas de spoilers dans ce chapitre**. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_- Mystère hermionesque et ire malfoyenne -  
_

Notre valeureux héros n'en menait pas large. Il faut dire pour sa défense que l'ire malfoyenne est particulièrement impressionnante – l'iracibilité étant un autre point commun entre les deux hommes face à face dans l'étroit couloir d'un appartement londonien.

« Toi! » répéta le jeune homme blond d'un ton coupant. « Ça fait plus d'une heure et demie que je t'attends! » Sa voix soudainement montée dans les aigus et les plis que l'oreiller avaient laissé sur sa joue lui ôtèrent d'un coup toute crédibilité. Harry, qui s'était tenu coi jusque-là éclata d'un rire peu discret. Des bruits de pas à l'étage du dessus leur rappelèrent que l'heure n'était pas à la dispute, mais à la discussion – et plus si affinités.

Draco s'avoua vaincu et guida son hôte nocturne vers le salon. Il réarrangea un tant soit peu les coussins qui étaient sans dessus dessous – il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'était endormi sur son canapé en attendant Harry. Ce dernier s'y assit sans attendre d'invitation et leva les yeux vers le maître de maison, qui semblait avoir bien du mal à sortir de sa léthargie.

« Alors? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici en pleine nuit? » La voix un peu enroué de son invité le sortit de son mutisme; mais au lieu de répondre à la question, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Comme Harry ne comprenait pas très bien où il voulait en venir, il le suivit. Arrivé dans la pièce, il vit Draco saisir quelque chose qui ressemblait à un livre sur sa table de chevet, ce qui, somme toute, n'avait rien d'anormal. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la paire de lunettes qui trônait sur _La Gazette_ du jour.

« Tu as des lunettes Malfoy? » Il ne put réprimer la surprise et le rire un brin ironique dans sa voix. Son ancien rival s'était moqué tant de fois de ses binocles, l'avait tant de fois affublé de surnoms tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres.

« Et alors?

- Non, rien. Je suis justé étonné que quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que toi puisse avoir besoin de ''binocles''.

- Oh ça va! » Le reste de sa diatribe ne fut plus marmonnements incompréhensibles à l'oreille d'êtres humains normalement constitués. Finalement, il se planta devant Harry, brandissant devant lui un épais volume à la couverture cartonnée. _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. Tiens, ce titre lui disait quelque chose. Harry Potter... mais c'est bien sûr!

« Où as-tu trouvé ça Malfoy?

- Disons que j'ai erré dans Varsovie cet été...

- Et alors? Ne me dis pas que tu as trouvé ça au milieu des grimoires que vendent les librairies sorcières!

- Non, bien sûr que non. Si tu me laissais finir mes phrases, tu n'aurais pas besoin de t'énerver. Alors maintenant, tu t'assois et tu m'écoutes. » Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre place sur le lit défait et d'observer avec attention – et appréhension – son interlocuteur. « Je disais donc, j'étais à Varsovie cet été. Je me suis perdu – ne te moque pas! – et ai fini par me retrouver du côté moldu. J'ai découvert le tome sept de cette... ''saga'' et en voyant tout ce monde qui se précipitait pour en avoir un exemplaire, je suis entré dans la boutique. Pour résumer, j'ai acheté les sept tomes et les ai lus.

- Et?

- Comment ça « Et? »? Non mais ne me dis pas que je dois tout te réexpliquer!

- J'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit Malfoy, pas la peine d'user ta salive.

- Mais ça ne te fait rien de savoir que les moldus savent tout de ton existence, et par conséquent de celle des sorciers? Réfléchis donc deux minutes! C'est extrêmement grave! Le monde sorcier est en danger immédiat! Si nous sommes découverts, nous sommes tous morts!

- Calme-toi Draco!

- Que je me calme! Tu en as de bonnes toi! Je suis sûr que tu n'étais même pas au courant de tout ça.

- Bien sûr que j'étais au courant, puisque j'ai participé au projet. » D'un coup, Malfoy se tut._ Nom d'un scroutt à pétard! _Il avait osé mettre la vie de tous les sorciers en jeu! Bon, il exagérait peut-être un peu, mais il était certain que les êtres dotés de pouvoirs magiques pouvaient désormais dire adieu à leur tranquillité, tranquillité qu'un certain Malfoy affectionnait tout particulièrement. À ce moment-là, ledit Malfoy devait afficher une moue particulièrement amusante puisque notre héros à lunettes éclata de rire pour la deuxième fois en une heure. Horriblement vexé, Draco commença à l'invectiver, jusqu'à ce que des coups provenant de l'étage du dessous leur parvinrent. Ils se turent aussitôt.

« J'exige des explications. » Draco était fièrement campé devant Harry: il suait la fierté et l'orgueil blessés par tous les pores de sa peau. Son regard était méprisant et montrait clairement qu'il n'admettrait aucune discussion. Harry esquissa un sourire devant le ridicule de la situation, mais commença néanmoins les explications demandées. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco s'assit sur le lit, à ses côtés. Il n'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait tourné légèrement la tête et observait ces lèvres qui se mouvaient. Il remonta le long du nez, avant de fixer les iris verts qui lui faisaient face. Harry avait baissé la voix avant de se taire complètement. Il poussa un soupir, comprenant que la tête de mule qui l'observait n'avait rien écouté.

Puis sans préavis, Draco le poussa en arrière et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, voracement, presque violemment, comme s'il essayait de lui faire comprendre, par ce geste somme toute désespéré, qu'il lui en voulait et qu'il le voulait tout à la fois.

- & -

« Hermione!

- Oui?

- Tu as pensé à inviter Mrs Rowling à dîner pour la semaine prochaine?

- Non, je pensais que tu l'avais fait!

- Mais tu sais parfaitement que je n'utilise jamais le téléphone! » Ron n'eut pas d'écho. Son épouse était en train d'essayer d'installer internet sur le vieil ordinateur qu'avait récupéré Arthur Weasley on ne sait trop où. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle pestait contre la machine: c'est dans ces moments-là qu'Hermione regrettait de ne pas s'être tenue informée régulièrement des nouveautés moldues. Devant le mutisme de sa femme, Ron décida d'aller voir si son fils était réveillé de sa sieste.

« Eurêka! Ça fonctionne! » Hermione sautillait de joie devant l'écran. Elle trifouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit un papier tout chiffonné sur lequel avait été griffonné à la va-vite 'www. google. co. uk' Elle se pencha sur le clavier, tirant la langue pour plus de concentration et tapa l'adresse à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Se trouvant devant la page de recherche, elle s'arrêta, fière d'elle.

« Ron! Donne-moi un mot à chercher!

- Ben je sais pas moi... t'as qu'à essayer Harry Potter!

- Oui, bonne idée! » Et surexcitée, elle tapa fébrilement Garru Ootter et cliqua sur rechercher. Ne reconnaissant rien, elle douta du bien-fondé d'internet, avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Tout en soliloquant sous le regard ébahi de Ron, qui revenait de la chambre de Tantale, elle rectifia et, toute contente, frappa la touche Enter de son index. « Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux! Regarde tout ce qu'il y a, c'est énorme! » Au bout de quelques temps, Ron annonça qu'il allait faire un tour. Hermione répondit à peine tant elle était absorbée par sa découverte.

Quand il rentra, Weasley junior vit que son épouse n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Alors il décida de s'occuper de son fils, qui décidément avait plus de conversation, même pour un gamin de cinq ans. Hermione ne bougea pas de l'après-midi: elle se contentait de pousser des petits cris d'excitation ou d'énervement, selon qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ou qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle avait commencé par visiter les sites officiels: ceux des éditeurs, des producteurs des films, celui de l'auteur, puis une sorte d'encyclopédie qui recensait tout ce qu'il y avait dans les livres. Ses yeux s'étaient rapidement habitués à la luminosité de l'écran et elle parcourait les pages internet de plus en plus rapidement.

À l'extérieur, le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière l'horizon, et l'estomac de Ron émettait ses premiers gémissements. Fatigué d'attendre qu'Hermione se décide à préparer le dîner et lassé par les pleurs de son fils affamé – _mère indigne qui laissait sa famille mourir de faim!_ – il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine. Lui qui n'avait jamais touché la moindre casserole! Non que son épouse fût un véritable cordon bleu, mais elle se débrouillait généralement mieux que lui et ne mettait pas le feu à la cuisinière. Finalement, il s'en sortit avec un paquet de nouilles: le mode d'emploi était écrit sur la boîte et il n'avait pas oublié le sel. Il était presque fier de lui. Mais quand même: la santé d'Hermione commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement.

Soucieux, il lui apporta son assiette qu'elle remarqua à peine. Elle avait commencé à fureter sur les sites non officiels, et trouvait cela bien plus amusant. C'était fou, l'intérêt que les gens trouvaient à cette histoire! Les heures passaient. Tantale était couché depuis longtemps et la lune brillait haut dans le ciel. Elle commençait à fatiguer et Ron ne dissimulait plus ses bâillements. Il s'extirpa difficilement du fauteuil où il s'était installé et s'apprêtait à rejoindre son lit quand Hermione l'appela doucement.

« Ron, viens voir ça... »

- & -

Le soleil commençait à poindre son nez derrière les immeubles londoniens. Malgré les quelques nuages, le ciel était pur et l'air froid. Le givre couvrait arbres et pelouses et les flaques d'eau s'étaient revêtues d'une fine pellicule de glace. Un hibou voletait seul au milieu de ce quartier, un journal accorché à la patte. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se rappeler l'adresse où il devait livrer _La Gazette_ – il n'était qu'un remplaçant: la chouette qui faisait cette livraison d'habitude avait attrapé une vilaine grippe et ne pouvait plus assurer le service. Il repéra le bâtiment. Cinquième étage, troisième fenêtre en partant de la gauche. Soudain, un rayon de soleil se refléta dans la vitre et l'éblouit: le pauvre oiseau ne put calculer les distances correctement et... PONG ! s'assomma dans la baie vitrée.

_PONG !_ Pong? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce raffut qui osait le tirer de son sommeil de si bon matin? Draco ouvrit un œil vitreux et évalua la situation: des draps sans dessus-dessous, deux paires de lunettes sur la table de chevet, trois pieds qui dépassaient de la couette, un caleçon qui appartenait certainement à une personne aux goûts douteux en matière de coloris... attendez quelques secondes! Il avait dit _trois pieds_? Nom de d... il observa mieux son lit: son regard remonta le long du tas qui occupait la moitié de son espace vital et s'arrêta sur une touffe de cheveux bruns qui émergeait sur l'oreiller. D'un coup, il fut réveillé: il se souvenait maintenant parfaitement de la situation. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait sorti du sommeil déjà? Ah oui, un _pong._ Il fallait qu'il aille voir ça de plus près.

Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller celui qui dormait encore – le veinard! – il repoussa les draps et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il vit alors un hibou un peu ébouriffé qui voletait d'une drôle de façon, tenant dans ses serres un journal. Il récupéra _La Gazette_, paya l'animal et retourna se coucher. Il soupira de bien-être en se collant un peu plus contre un Harry qui n'avait pas bougé le moindre cil et se rendormit comme un bébé.

« Merd... lin! » jura un blond tout échevelé se préciptant vers la salle de bain en attrapant quelques vêtements au hasard. Deux paupières, jusque là closes, s'ouvrirent péniblement sur deux yeux verts, encore gonflés de sommeil.

« Mmm... keskicepasse Dra'o?

- J'suis en retard! Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je travaille moi, Môssieur!

- Mais tu es rentré il y a une semaine! Tu as trouvé un travail en si peu de temps?

- J'ai n'ai jamais quitté mon poste du Ministère. J'ai juste posé tous les congés que j'avais accumulés... » La voix de Draco fut couverte par le bruit de la douche. Harry, encore sous la couette, se gratta le haut du crâne et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il réfléchit quelque secondes avant de sourire. Il se leva et rejoignit son ''amant occasionnel'' dans la salle de bain. Voyant cela, ce dernier grogna un vague « Si tu crois que j'ai le temps pour ce genre de choses... ne t'ai-je pas dit que j'étais en retard? » auquel Harry répondit, dissimulant mal son sourire: « Depuis quand le Ministère est-il ouvert le dimanche? » Le dernier des Malfoy cessa tout mouvement. Puis, comme au ralenti, il tourna son regard vers cette espèce d'individu au regard un peu vague.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt sombre abruti?

- Parce que je viens d'y penser.

- Puisque je suis levé, habille-toi, on sort!

- Hey! Tu ne veux pas te recouch...

- J'ai dit: on sort!

- OK, mais c'est moi qui choisit l'endroit. »

À peine une heure plus tard, ils étaient assis bien au chaud dans un café lumineux, juste à côté d'une baie vitrée qui surplombait la rue. Draco sirotait son Breakfast Tea, observant attentivement la façon dont Harry préparait son café. Cette sorte de rituel l'avait toujours fasciné: le café, bien noir et corsé, puis un sucre, deux sucres. Trois tours de cuiller dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. À croire qu'il préparait une potion. Apparemment, Harry aurait pu être moins mauvais dans cette discipline, s'il y avait mis un peu de bonne volonté.

Derrière ses lunettes, le héros de notre histoire cligna des yeux, ébloui par un rayon de soleil. Draco, lui, était dans l'ombre d'un pilier. Non loin de là, une petite femme blonde les observait derrière sa tasse. Elle avait bien sûr reconnu Harry. Mais qui était cet individu dissimulé dans l'ombre? À n'en pas douter, il s'agissait d'une personne proche. Oui, très proche même: le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger n'avait rien de fraternel! Qui pouvait bien être cette femme?

La voix de l'inconnue s'éleva, grave et... indéniablement masculine! Un éclat de lucidité brilla dans les yeux bruns de la femme: ainsi elle venait de découvrir le secret de Harry Potter, et lui n'en savait rien...


	5. Nuits blanches

**La vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité**

Note aux lecteurs: Tout d'abord, je reposterai certainement ce chapitre dans la semaine, quand ma chère Tempus frangit aura eu le temps de faire une bêta-lecture plus approfondie. Et deuxièment, je vous préviens dès maintenant que j'ai dû abuser du karkadé, parce qu'une bonne partie de ce chapitre est du pur délire... Bonne lecture!

* * *

_- Nuits blanches -  
_

« Ron, viens voir ça... »

Il s'approcha d'elle, interpelé par l'étonnement qui perçait dans la voix d'Hermione. Celle-ci regardait son écran, où, sur fond blanc, s'alignaient des titres étranges, des mots bizarres, des abréviations douteuses... au mileu de tout ce fouilli, il aperçut son nom, celui de son épouse. Harry revenait un nombre incalculable de fois et, chose surprenante, Draco Malfoy apparaissait presque autant! Un Salazar, un Flitwick, quelques Snape, Luna et Blaise s'y trouvaient également.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que...?

- Je ne sais pas, on dirait des histoires. Le genre d'histoire que l'on écrit quand on veut faire faire ce qu'on veut à nos personnages préférés. Je me souviens, en deuxième année, j'en avais commencée une sur Geoffrey le Goutteux et Annah la Blonde! Et puis, tu sais, Lavande et Parvati en avaient commencé une sur Marvin L'Enchanté, et...

- Herm...

- Oui?

- Mais là, ce que tu lis, ce ne sont pas des personnages, ce sont... c'est nous!

- Oui, je sais bien, mais nous sommes des personnages dans l'imaginaire moldu.

- Ah.

- Je suis sûre et certaine que ce sont des... comment ça s'appelle déjà?

- Fanfictions?

- Oui, c'est ça! Mais, comment as-tu su?

- Le titre.

- Quoi le titre? Quel titre?

- Hermione, le nom du site est écrit là, en énorme! Je n'ai fait que lire...

- Ah. Je me disais aussi. Bref. Voyons voir comment les jeunes nous voient...

- Pfff...

- Quoi? Mais Ron, c'est passionant! » Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de marmonner qu'il allait se coucher. Hermione était quant à elle trop excitée par sa nouvelle découverte pour avoir la moindre envie de dormir. Alors elle cliqua sur le premier titre de la liste, au hasard. Jusque tard dans la nuit, elle lut, dévora tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Souvent horrifiée par les fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe, régulièrement mal à l'aise et dégoûtée par certains passages (comment pouvait-on décemment penser la transformer en nymphomane qui ne pensait qu'à se faire Draco Malfoy?), de temps en temps agréablement surprise... Le soleil était près de se lever lorsqu'elle rejoignit enfin son époux qui ronflait comme un bienheureux.

- & -

Harry et Draco avaient passé leur dimanche ensemble, à s'embrasser, à s'engueuler, à se charrier. D'ordinaire, ils ne se retrouvaient que la nuit – et pour cause – mais ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant plus d'un mois, alors ils devaient rattraper le temps perdu. De toute manière, du côté moldu de Londres, personne ne pouvait les reconnaître. Certes, il avait fallu à Harry de bons arguments pour convaincre Draco que non, malgré les livres, ils n'étaient absolument pas connus dans le monde moldu, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas censés être _vivants et réels_. Malfoy dernier du nom avait longuement hésité avant de finalement le suivre dans les rues de la capitale, jetant des coups d'oeil suspicieux et légèrement apeurés à droite et à gauche, s'arrêtant à tous les coins de rues pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de paparazzi prêt à les assaillir. Harry, excédé, avait dû employer les grands moyens: en plein milieu d'une rame de métro bondé, il l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche, avant de lui montrer que les seuls regards qu'ils obtenaient étaient soit légèrement dégoûtés, soit emplis de quelque chose que semblait dire _oh c'est trop mignon!_

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque les deux hommes sortirent d'un Tesco. Draco râlait parce qu'il se trouvait ridicule: selon lui, les poireaux dépassant de son sac plastique diminuaient fortement son sex-appeal, et le filet de pommes de terre était trop lourd pour ses bras délicats. Harry souriait devant cette réaction puérile et se contentait d'avancer. Après tout, c'était Draco qui s'était invité chez lui, il était normal qu'il porte le dîner.

Arrivés au bas de l'immeuble, Harry fit toutes ses poches avant de trouver ses clefs.

« T'as qu'à commencer à monter, je regarde le courrier. » En ouvrant sa boîte aux lettres, il découvrit un paquet plutôt petit et emballé à la va-vite, accompagné d'un mot.

_« Salut Harry! Hermione m'a demandé de glisser ça sous ta porte avant d'aller au Ministère, mais comme l'ascenseur est en panne et que j'ai la flemme de monter quatre étages, je le laisse dans ta boîte. Il s'agit de ton déveyder (je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit). Perso, je l'ai vu et ça m'a traumatisé. Tu verras bien! A bientôt, Ron »_

Le dernier des Potter venait de trouver comment occuper la plage horaire entre le dîner et le coucher avec le si charmant spécimen blond qui s'était incrusté chez lui. Montant les marches deux à deux, il rattrapa rapidement ce dernier, qui soufflait – à cause du poids des sacs qu'il portait bien sûr! Harry les prit dans une main, de l'autre saisit les doigts glacés de Malfoy, et le traîna jusqu'au quatrième étage. Arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement, il posa les sacs au sol et chercha, encore, ses clefs. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main se glisser à un endroit tout-à-fait inapproprié... « Qu'est-ce que...? » Mais Draco avait déjà retiré les clefs de la poche arrière de son jean, et les lui tendait avec un sourire victorieux. Une moue amusée se dessina sur les lèvres de Harry, en même temps qu'un étrange éclat s'installait au fond de ses iris. Il s'empara des clefs d'une main, avant d'attraper l'écharpe de son vis-à-vis pour approcher son visage du sien et lui ravir un baiser.

« Draco! C'est quoi déjà le sort pour éplucher les pommes de terre?

- _Excutimini_.

- Et ça marche aussi sur les poireaux?

- Je n'en sais rien. Essaye, tu verras bien. » Le silence retomba dans l'appartement. Draco, vautré dans le canapé avec toute l'élégance dont il était capable de faire preuve, lisait _La Gazette_; Harry, dans sa cuisine, expérimentait la préparation d'une soupe poireaux-pommes de terre, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant. Il en connaissait les principes, et avec les quelques sorts que la loque du canapé daignait lui enseigner, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

« Et le sort de découpe?

- _Abscidimini_.

- Comment?

- ... » N'ayant pas de réponse, Harry lança un douteux _Absidimini_ et les pommes de terre se recroquevillèrent, comme effrayées par le sort.

« Dracoooo! À l'aide, ça fait des trucs bizarres! » Exaspéré, l'interpelé leva ses royales fesses du canapé et entra dans la cuisine.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ses pauvres pommes de terre! Regarde, elles sont vertes de peur! Quel sort as-tu lancé?

- Euh... _Absidimini_...

- Malheureux! Pas étonnant qu'elles se soient rétrécies devant l'horreur de ton barbarisme! Comment oses-tu massacrer ainsi la si belle langue latine? Pauvres patates...

- Draco? C'est quoi un babarisme?

- BaRbarisme abruti! C'est un mot qui n'existe pas et que tu crées de toutes pièces par ton inculture affligeante! Et regarde les patates: elles tremblent de tous leurs germes!

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour les aider?

- T'excuser, en latin! Et sans faute!

- Euh... tu sais peut-être parler latin, mais pas moi...

- Mouais, laisse-moi faire, tu risques de les réduire en poussière. _Pace vestra, solena tuberosa amica_. » La voix de Draco roulait dans sa bouche et ses mots semblaient sucrés. La bizarrerie de la situation ne les effleura même pas. Les tubercules reprirent leur forme originelle, et d'un coup de baguette magique, le latiniste émérite les jeta, coupées en petits morceaux, dans la cocotte, aux côtés des poireaux.

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, et les rideaux avaient été tirés. Seules deux petites lampes éclairaient la pièce. Harry et Draco étaient avachis l'un sur l'autre dans le canapé et regardaient les DVD récupérés dans la boîte aux lettres un peu plus tôt. De temps en temps, l'un des deux poussait un grognement d'irritation, ou esquissait un sourire moqueur. À la moitié du troisième film, Harry ronflait paisiblement, la tête sur le ventre d'un Draco qui finit par s'endormir lui aussi. Ce n'est qu'au générique de fin que ce dernier rouvrit un œil vitreux. Quand il comprit où il se trouvait, vit l'heure qu'il était, il secoua le loir qui dormait contre lui – _sur_ lui serait plus exact.

« Harry! Réveille-toi, il faut aller te coucher! » Pour toute réponse, l'endormi se rapprocha de lui en poussant un soupir de bien-être. « Harry! Ginny est là!

- Hein? Que quoi?

- Héhé... » Devant le sourire goguenard de Malfoy, Harry comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il râla pour la forme, mais finit par se lever et éteindre la télévision.

« N'empêche, je te préfère en vrai.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Tu es mieux en vrai que dans le film.

- Encore heureux! Non mais tu as vu ça? En plus ils ont osé me coller les cheveux sur la tête! Mais quelle horreur!

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très réussi. À part ça, l'acteur est plutôt pas mal...

- Q'est-ce que tu racontes? Je suis bien content de ne pas lui ressembler! Il est affreux! Je préfèrerais encore ressembler à un gobelin!

- N'exagère pas! J'ai dit que tu étais mieux de toute manière.

- Normal, il n'y a pas mieux que moi.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté... » Et Harry se pencha vers celui-qui-allait-passer-la-nuit-avec-lui pour l'embrasser. Au moment ou celui-ci allait répondre, il se recula, dissimulant mal un sourire amusé. « Tss tss, Draco! C'est l'heure du dodo, demain c'est boulot! » Mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille: il se leva d'un mouvement leste et poursuivit celui-avec-qui-il-allait-passer-la-nuit jusque dans sa chambre. Avec un cri victorieux, il se jeta sur sa proie et tous deux tombèrent sur le matelas. Une lutte sans merci s'engagea alors à coups de dents et de langues, de poings et de caresses, pour savoir lequel des deux aurait le dessus.

- & -

« Il est sept heure et demi, vous écoutez Radio Samosa. Tout de suite, la météo avec D...

- Mais qui est l'abruti qui ose me tirer du sommeil à une heure pareille? » Décidément, Draco Malfoy n'était pas du matin.

« Mmmph... Draco... parle moins fort... » Harry se retourna et rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête. La tête blonde refusant catégoriquement d'être le seul à se lever si tôt, tira d'un coup sec sur la couette. D'un coup, le héros du monde sorcier se recroquevilla pour échapper au souffle froid qui entrait par la fenêtre qu'un Malfoy venait d'ouvrir toute grande. Il faut dire que le vent du mois de novembre est mordant à cette heure matinale, et que Harry était nu comme au jour de sa naissance. Il finit par s'avouer vaincu et se leva. Draco ayant déjà fui sous la douche, il enfila les vêtements les plus proches et s'en alla d'un pas mal assuré se préparer du café bien noir.

Un sucre, deux sucres. Trois tours de cuiller. Il ne leva pas les yeux quand il l'entendit s'installer à côté de lui avec une tasse de thé fumant.

« Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui?

- Si, mais je commence plus tard le lundi. » Tous deux dégustaient leur boisson en silence, lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir à cette heure-ci. Il se leva néanmoins et laissa Draco seul dans la cuisine.

_Pong_. Il leva automatiquement les yeux de sa tasse de thé et avisa le hibou qui voletait devant la fenêtre. Il récupéra la lettre et renvoya l'oiseau d'où il venait.

« Draco, appela Harry de l'autre bout de l'appartement. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, c'est Miss Frown qui a besoin d'aide! » Clac. La porte de l'appartement se referma. Alors Draco ouvrit la lettre, même si elle ne lui était pas destinée. Une invitation au Terrier, de la part de cette grognasse de Ginny Weasley. Draco n'aimait pas ça, mais apparemment, ils seraient nombreux, il n'avait donc rien à craindre. Puis ses yeux accrochèrent une phrase: « tu n'as qu'à amener Blaise, ce sera l'occasion de nous le présenter! » Blaise... Blaise... il n'en connaissait qu'un: Blaise Zabini, et ce prénom était assez rare dans le pays pour qu'il s'agît de lui. Ainsi Harry sortait avec Blaise et il allait le présenter à ses amis? Et lui dans tout ça? Qu'était-il? Ohoh, mais ça ne se passerait pas ainsi, foi de Malfoy!

Lorsque Harry rentra chez lui à peine une demi-heure plus tard, il trouva l'appartement vide, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.


	6. Concile et conciliabules

**La vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité**

Note aux lecteurs: ce chapitre contient quelques **légers spoilers du tome 7** (concernant l'épilogue) **mais rien de bien méchant**. Bonne lecture!

* * *

_- Concile et conciliabules -  
_

Harry était en retard, très en retard. Il rentrait à peine du travail et devait encore se préparer, retrouver ce qu'il avait acheté un mois auparavant pour Tantale, passer chez le fleuriste puis chez Blaise avant de transplaner au Terrier. Et il n'avait qu'un quart d'heure. Autant dire que c'était mission impossible.

Le téléphone sonna. Il sortit encore dégoulinant de la douche, s'ébroua, piétinant au passage une cravate que Draco avait oubliée là la semaine précédente, et décrocha le combiné... qui sonnait dans le vide. Tout en jurant, il attrapa au hasard quelques vêtements, chercha sa deuxième chaussette, boutonna le lundi avec le dimanche et se rendit compte qu'une chemise verte n'allait pas avec une veste jaune (il avait beau être un sorcier, il ne portait de robe que lorsque que les circonstances l'y obligeaient). Durant une seconde, il s'arrêta devant le miroir, inspirant longuement. _Du calme, réfléchis deux minutes!_ Il rectifia le boutonnage de sa chemise, dégotta une veste grise pas trop froissée dans sa penderie et – miracle! – trouva sa deuxième chaussette. Manteau, écharpe, gants, portefeuille: tout était en ordre. Il sortit de chez lui et ferma à clef: il n'avait qu'un petit quart d'heure de retard.

Il parvint à la boutique du fleuriste juste avant qu'elle ne ferme et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, un bouquet de roses de Noël sous le bras. Le mois de décembre était déjà bien entamé et un vent froid soufflait sans relâche depuis plusieurs jours. À l'abris des regards, il transplana jusque chez Blaise. Heureusement, Chattam n'était pas soumise aux mêmes règles de sécurité que la capitale, ce qui permit à Harry de minimiser son retard.

Lorsqu'il sonna, Blaise était prêt et semblait l'attendre depuis quelques temps déjà, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Comme il n'avait jamais mis les pieds au Terrier, Harry lui prit la main avant de transplaner. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans la cour qu'il se frappa le front d'une main tout en s'écriant « Merde! J'ai oublié le cadeau pour Tantale!

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'auras qu'à lui offrir une autre fois. Noël approche, ça ne fera qu'un paquet supplémentaire au pied du sapin.

- Mouais... si tu le dis. Au moins, j'ai pensé aux fleurs... » Il tendit fièrement le bouquet devant lui et étouffa un soupir de dépit. « Oh non... » Les roses étaient dans un triste état: notre héros avait apparemment oublié que ces petites choses sont plutôt fragiles en général.

« Ce n'est rien Harry. Donne-moi ça, je vais les arranger, tes fleurs. » En un coup de baguette, Blaise leur avait redonné un apparence présentable. Harry lui sourit et lui murmura un merci à peine audible. Durant la scène, quelques paires d'yeux les avaient observés de la fenêtre du salon, mais ils ne s'étaient aperçus de rien.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Ginny se précipita au dehors pour saluer les arrivants: elle étreignit Harry avant de serrer la main de Blaise. Son enthousiasme n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Molly dans ses grandes heures.

« Mais entrez donc, vous allez geler! On n'attendait plus que vous. Oh! Merci Harry, c'est tellement gentil, il ne fallait pas! Ces fleurs sont merveilleuses, elles iront à ravir sur la table. Harry, il faut que je te présente Oscar, mon nouveau petit copain. Et toi Blaise – je peux t'appeler Blaise? – tu vas pouvoir faire la connaissance de la famille Weasley au complet. Tu verras, c'est une réunion de famille, alors tout le monde est là.

- Ginny, laisse-nous souffler s'il-te-plaît. » Harry était déjà fatigué des babillages de la rouquine. Il s'assura d'un regard que Blaise était toujours là et la suivit dans la maison. En entrant dans le salon, pas moins de cinq têtes rousses les saluèrent, ainsi qu'un inconnu que Ginny présenta comme son petit ami. Blaise, qui découvrait cette société pour la première fois, ne fut pas le moins du monde effrayé, et jugea que cet Oscar ne devait pas être une lumière.

Les jumeaux s'étaient précipités vers Harry, lui donnant l'acolade comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des siècles, et maintenant observaient Blaise comme s'il dissimulait quelque mécanisme secret et allait se mettre à danser la salsa d'une minute à l'autre. Puis notre valeureux héros serra chaleureusement la main de Bill, puis celle de Charlie, et leur présenta son ami. Il gratouilla Titus – le chien du second – derrière les oreilles, obtenant un japement enthousiaste en guise de salut. Percy s'approcha à son tour; depuis le temps, il avait perdu son aspect cérémonieux et guindé; il était désormais beaucoup moins froid et plus sympathique. Ils échangèrent quelques mots; Percy jaugea Blaise quelques instants du regard, avant d'estimer qu'il pouvait lui adresser la parole sans trop de risques.

« Harry, salut! » C'était Ron qui descendait de l'étage, Tantale sous un bras et Victoire accrochée à l'autre main. Le petit garçon se précipita dans les bras de son parrain sitôt qu'il fut posé à terre, Victoire lui donna une bise sur la joue droite et Ron s'empressa de lui raconter les dernières frasques de son fils. Enfin, il sembla remarquer la présence de Blaise. « Bonsoir Zabini, » dit-il en lui serrant la main.

« Où sont les filles? » demanda Harry, notant l'absence d'Hermione.

« Elles tiennent un concile dans la cuisine, je crois.

- Je vais les saluer, je reviens tout de suite. Tu viens Blaise? »

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, les bavardages cessèrent aussitôt.

« Harry! Te voilà enfin! » Hermione montra son soulagement de le voir enfin arrivé, avant de le laisser échanger quelques mots avec Fleur, enceinte de plusieurs mois, et Pénélope.

« Les triplés ne sont pas là? demanda-t-il.

- Non, nous avons jugé plus sage de les laisser sous la garde d'une baby-sitter. Percy ne voulait avoir à faire le gendarme et je ne me sentais pas le courage d'assurer la tâche toute seule.

- Il faudra que vous veniez chez moi un jour, ça fait une éternité que je ne les ai pas vus! Au fait, je te présente Blaise, un très bon ami à moi. Blaise, voici Pénélope, la femme de Percy. Ils ont trois adorables triplés – Esther, Esteban et Ethan – mais je dois dire qu'ils sont un peu turbulents. » Blaise écouta, enregistra les données et les mit dans un coin de sa mémoire, au cas où elles devraient resservir. Peu de temps après, Ginny vint les chercher pour passer à table.

Tous s'installèrent. Tantale voulut absolument se mettre à côté de son parrain; Victoire, qui semblait prendre très au sérieux son rôle de grande et le transformer légèrement en rôle de gouvernante, s'installa de l'autre côté du petit garçon. Lorsqu'enfin tous furent attablés, les conversations reprirent de plus belle.

Le dessert était fini depuis longtemps, mais personne n'avait songé à aller s'asseoir au salon. Blaise était aux prises avec Oscar, jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, tout-à-fait insipide. Ses yeux délavés et ses cheveux ternes ne rehaussaient même pas le vide de sa conversation; il racontait ses mésaventures dans les cachots de Poudlard et comment il s'était perdu plus d'une fois en cherchant à atteindre la Salle commune des Serpentards – parce que oui, comble de malheur, c'était un ancien Serpentard. Comme quoi, songea Blaise qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite ce vain personnage, même la meilleure maison ne donne pas que des êtres exceptionnels.

Tantale avait disparu sous la table pour jouer avec Titus, et ainsi échapper à la garde de sa cousine. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, avait disparu avec sa mère dans la cuisine, sans doute pour préparer la tisane. Ron était allé chercher les digestifs, et Hermione s'était lancée dans le récit de sa découverte.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé sur le web!

- Vas-y, raconte! » Les jumeaux étaient plus qu'intéressés par l'invention moldue qu'était internet et étaient tout ouïe.

« Je suis tombée sur un site de fanfictions.

- Un quoi?

- Percy, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une fanfiction! s'exclama Charlie.

- C'est une histoire que l'on écrit sur nos héros de fiction favoris, expliqua Fleur gentiment.

- Oh Charlie, tu te souviens du club que Terence avait fondé? » Bill était enthousiasmé par la tournure que prenait la discussion; les plus jeunes écoutaient avec une attention grandissante.

« Oui! On changeait de salle à chaque réunion et Rusard en devenait fou!

- Excusez-moi, mais de quoi parlez-vous tous les deux exactement? s'informa Blaise.

- Terence était un Serpentard de génie qui a fondé un club de fanfictions non officiel.

- Oui, c'est par le bouche-à-oreille qu'on a appris son existence. Quand j'y suis allé pour la première, je me suis rendu compte que Bill y était depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il y avait surtout des filles dans ce club d'ailleurs...

- On se réunissait pour échanger nos idées, nos écrits. Il y avait des défis ou des trucs du genre.

- Et à la fin de l'année, on faisait un concours. Celui qui remportait la victoire faisait gagner cinquante points à sa maison – il y avait une préfète en chef parmi nous! Et il avait droit à un kilo de confiseries de chez Honeydukes! » Charlie avait des étoiles plein les yeux à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

« Mais vous écriviez sur qui? Sur quoi? » Harry n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ce qui se passait, d'autant plus qu'Hermione ne tenait plus en place: on aurait dit qu'elle venait de découvrir le trésor du roi Porsenna. Qu'y avait-il de si excitant à apprendre qu'un club d'écriture avait existé?

« Comme cela a déjà été expliqué, nous choisissions nos personnages de roman préférés et nous racontions leurs aventures selon notre fantaisie. Je me souviens encore du jour où Tobias avait écrit sur la princesse Aurore. Il en avait fait une femme guerrière, complètement déjantée et qui sautait sur tous les princes qu'elle trouvait.

- D'ailleurs, Sarah et Judith ont menacé de l'expulser du groupe tant elles avaient été choquées! C'est à partir de ce jour que des règles ont été imposées.

- Et certains ont commencé à former un groupe à part, qui continuait à écriture des trucs plus...

- ... érotiques! Ils écrivaient carrément des trucs érotiques! Et ils ont été de moins en moins discrets.

- Rusard a fini par les découvrir...

- ... et notre club a été dissous. » Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Puis les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

« Je m'étais toujours demandé ce que vous faisiez le mercredi après-midi, quand vous quittiez la salle commune. D'ailleurs, il me semble qu'Alicia et Angelina disparaissaient également...

- Oui! Je me souviens. Un jour on leur a demandé où elles partaient...

- ... et elles nous ont envoyés sur les roses.

- Le mystère est résolu. »

Ils avaient quitté la table et s'étaient installés dans le salon depuis quelques temps déjà; les tisanes étaient bues et les enfants couchés, la lune brillait, ronde dans la nuit solitaire, et veillait sur la fratrie réunie. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, dispensant chaleur et lumière à tout ce petit monde qui s'était lancé dans des discussions hautement philosophique. Au moment où Ginny lui demanda en claironnant « Alors Harry, les amours? », celui-ci aurait tout donné pour disparaître. Tout le monde ou presque – Oscar ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se passait et semblait plus intéressé par les mouvements de la rousse chevelure de sa chère et tendre que par la discussion – dirigea plus ou moins discrètement son regard vers Blaise. Celui-ci avait bien remarqué cette soudaine attention, mais n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté d'écouter un Harry bredouillant et ne comprenant absolument pas ce que sous-entendaient les Weasley.

Après de longues minutes où les allusions fusèrent – Harry ne voyait toujours rien, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès – Blaise eut pitié de lui et déclara se sentir fatigué, devoir se lever tôt le lendemain, donc désirer partir sous peu. Son ami, soulagé de trouver une excuse pour échapper aux questions de la dernière des Weasley, s'empressa d'accepter. Ils saluèrent et partir, pas main dans la main mais presque. Une fois dans la cour du Terrier, il disparurent sous les regards inquisiteurs de la bande Weasley.

- & -

Harry avait fini par passer la nuit chez lui, avant de partir tôt le matin: il voulait rentrer chez lui avant d'aller travailler. D'un air absent, Blaise observait la tasse vide de son ami, au fond de laquelle se dessinait un rond noir. La cuiller reposait sur la soucoupe, entre les deux papiers de sucre. Depuis qu'il connaissait Harry, il l'avait toujours vu boire son café de cette manière si calculée. Il avala une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. En y pensant bien chacun avait ses habitudes: lui, par exemple, avait toujours bu son chocolat matinal de la même façon: une cuillerée de caco et trois de sucre roux, le tout dilué dans de lait chaud. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, aucun petit-déjeuner n'avait échappé à la règle.

C'est la sonnette de l'entrée qui le tira de sa rêverie. Il se leva en réajustant son peignoir – on ne pouvait pas décemment lui demander d'être habillé à huit heures du matin! – et se rendit d'un pas traînant à la porte. Il se passa une main sur le visage et ouvrit.

« Bonjour Zabini... »


	7. Dispute, Tea time et Pendu

**La vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité**

Note aux lecteurs: Hum... Voilà enfin la suite. Au début, j'avais prévu une fic de six ou sept chapitre, mais il semblerait que le programme ait été modifié. **Pas de spoilers dans ce chapitre.** Je tiens aussi à remercier les reviewers anonymes, que ce soit pour cette fic ou pour les autres. J'espère être plus rapide pour la suite, mais je ne vous promets rien. Bonne lecture!

* * *

- _Dispute, Tea time et Pendu -_

« Bonjour Zabini... »

Il connaissait cette voix. Il la connaissait, mais ne l'avait plus entendue depuis des années. Cependant, il pouvait affirmer sans se tromper que ce ton coupant dissimulait difficilement une rage froide qui ne demandait qu'à éclater.

« Bonjour Malfoy, que puis-je pour toi?

- Tout d'abord, me faire entrer serait la moindre des politesses.

- Je n'estime pas très poli de sortir les gens de leur lit.

- Oh... tu as eu une nuit agitée Zabini?

- Je t'ai connu plus civilisé Malfoy, je vois que ton éducation ne t'a pas marqué tant que ça.

- Tais-toi et laisse-moi entrer! J'ai à discuter avec toi.

- Ohoh! Et qu'as-tu de si important à me dire?

- DEPUIS QUAND EST-CE QUE TU SORS AVEC POTTER ?! » Là-dessus, notre ami Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués et, comme mu par une force invisible, s'effaça pour laisser passer son hôte indésirable. Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, il demanda d'une petite voix:

« Tu peux répéter s'il-te-plaît?

- Ne te moque pas de moi pas je te prie! Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je suis là.

- En réalité, j'ai bien entendu ce que tu as dit, mais je crains de ne pas en saisir le sens profond. J'ai peur que le concept ne m'échappe. » Blaise était automatiquement retourné s'asseoir dans la cuisine, devant son chocolat chaud qui commençait dangereusement à refroidir. Draco avait pris place en face de lui et étudiait la tasse vide qui se trouvait sur la table.

« Tu as passé la nuit avec Potter?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? En quoi cela te regarde-t-il? Je ne comprends pas l'objet de ta colère. On dirait que tu es... non non, ce ne peut être ça.

- On dirait que je suis quoi? » Le ton de Draco était empli de menaces. Même s'il ne les craignait pas le moins du monde, Blaise répondit d'un air moqueur.

« On dirait que tu es jaloux. » Ce fut au tour de Draco d'en demeurer muet de stupeur. Non seulement ce Zabini se moquait ouvertement de lui, mais en plus, il n'avait absolument pas nié avoir passé la nuit avec Potter. « D'ailleurs, comment as-tu deviné qu'il avait dormi ici?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec toi, ce qui m'étonne de lui, et la présence des ces deux emballages de sucre me prouvent bel et bien qu'il a couché ici cette nuit.

- Tu es perpicace. Mais tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez... que tu as fort court d'ailleurs!

- Je ne te permets pas de critiquer mon nez! Et je te prie de me dire ce que je n'ai pas vu. Tu as dormi avec Harry, oui ou non?

- Oui. Mais pas couché. » Draco fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre le sens profond de ce que Blaise venait de lui dire.

« Tu as dormi avec lui, mais tu n'as pas couché avec lui? Dois-je te rappeler que coucher et dormir sont à peu près synonymes?

- Tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'entendais par ''coucher'', mais je peux expliciter puisque ta cervelle m'a l'air plutôt embrumée ce matin. Je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles avec ton cher Potter, et ce aussi loin que remonte notre relation.

- Et pourquoi te croirais-je?

- Parce que je suis hétéro? » Après plusieurs minutes de silence, durant lesquelles Draco évalua la situation, Blaise se leva et proposa à boire à son invité.

Le silence perdurait. L'envahisseur étudiait attentivement le fond de sa tasse: il y avait encore quelques poussières de thé qui nageait dans le reste de liquide brunâtre désormais froid.

« Il s'était bien gardé de me dire qu'il était avec toi! » La voix de Blaise s'éleva soudainement et résonna un instant dans la cuisine. « J'ai eu beau le tanner avec ça pendant des semaines et des mois, il n'a rien voulu me dire!

- Il n'est pas ton meilleur ami?

- En quelque sorte si, même si ''meilleur ami'' ne veut pas dire grand chose... Tiens, tu acceptes enfin de croire que je ne suis que son _ami_?

- Il faut bien.

- Ça m'étonne que tu laisses tomber si vite. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. » Et de nouveau le silence tomba sur eux. Pendant de longues minutes, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, pas un regard.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, il ne m'avait jamais parlé de toi non plus. » C'était Draco qui avait parlé cette fois.

« Vraiment? Oh le bougre! Il nous a bien menés en bateau, hein?

- Oui, il s'est bien amusé. Et si nous jouions nous aussi? » Un sourire illumina le visage de Blaise à cette proposition. Certes, les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais entendus: ils étaient deux anciens Serpentard et, en dignes représentants de Salazar, ils n'avaient jamais eu d'amis dans leur propre maison. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas vraiment eu d'amis. Mais il semblerait qu'en cet instant s'était noué ce que l'on appelle un _pacte tacite_: ils allaient agir ensemble en tant que _collaborateurs_ ou _associés_, certainement pas en tant que camarades ou amis. C'est toujours ainsi qu'agissaient, qu'agissent et qu'agiront les Serpentard entre eux. Et Harry allait bientôt savoir ce qu'il en coûte de se jouer de deux individus de cette espèce dangereuse.

- & -

« Et comment va Tantale?

- Oh, il se porte comme un charme! Toujours aussi inventif. En ce moment, son grand jeu, c'est de transformer ses céréales de petit-déjeuner en araignées.

- Je suppose que Ron est aux anges!

- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer l'ambiance qui règne à table le matin. Ça serait drôle si je ne vivais pas ça tous les jours. Ron se met à hurler, son fils rit comme une baleine en voyant la tête de son père, et je suis chargée de courir après les araignées pour leur redonner leur forme originelle.

- En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que Tantale manque de ressources pour son âge.

- Pour sûr! Il est même plutôt en avance. Ron dit que ce n'est pas étonnant, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. » Mrs Rowling sourit à cette remarque d'Hermione. Elles papotaient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, autour d'une tasse de thé et de petits fours. Sucre et lait étaient de mise dans l'infusion à cette heure de l'après-midi. Joanne allait mordre dans un éclair au café, lorsque la sonnette retentit. Hermione fronça les sourcils et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à une heure pareille, en plein milieu de la semaine qui plus est?

« Luna! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je pensais que tu était dans les Andes en ce moment.

- Et bien, j'y étais en effet, mais je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu parce que nous avons été attaqués par des indigènes. Mon guide a été tué sur le coup et j'ai dû transplaner pour échapper aux flèches. Je n'ai pas trouvé de nouveau guide alors je suis rentrée. Et toi, comment vas-tu? » Hermione resta plantée sur le pallier: il n'y avait que Luna Lovegood pour vivre de telles aventures, échapper à la mort de justesse et débarquer chez ses amis comme si ce n'était rien qu'une bagatelle. « Ça ne va pas?

- Hein? Oh si! Je vais très bien. Mais entre je t'en prie. » Luna n'avait pas attendu cette invitation pour ôter écharpe, bonnet et manteau. Elle allait pénétrer dans le salon lorsqu'Hermione la prévint qu'elle avait une invité. Sans s'en formaliser outre mesure, Luna s'avança dans la pièce, salua évasivement Mrs Rowling avant de s'asseoir sur un pouf et d'étudier attentivement cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait. Joanne aurait pu s'indigner d'être ainsi scrutée sans la moindre gêne, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, il s'agissait de Luna Lovegood, l'éternelle tête-en-l'air: poétique, lunatique et excentrique, elle semblait avoir sa propre perception du monde. Ses grands yeux délavés la fixaient avec intensité, et paraissaient lire en elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas sorcière, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Non, en effet.

- Mais vous savez tout de nous.

- Aussi. Comment avez-vous deviné cela? » Joanne n'obtint pas de réponse. Luna ne la regardait plus à présent, mais observait avec gourmandise une tartelette aux framboise. Lorsque Hermione lui proposa du thé, elle accepta avec engouement et attendit que les deux femmes reprennent leur conversation. Voyant qu'il n'en était rien, elle demanda: « De quoi étiez-vous en train de discuter avant que j'arrive? » Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que cela pouvait ne pas la concerner, et elle se contenta de mordre dans le petit four. Le silence s'installa. Et dura. Puis, n'y tenant plus – elle était venue pour ça – Joanne déclara qu'elle avait découvert le secret de Harry. Hermione eut un sourire amusé et Luna lécha le bout de ses doigts, sucrés par la tartelette.

« Harry voit un homme. » La façon dont la phrase était tournée élargit le sourire d'Hermione. Luna leva les yeux.

« Avez-vous vu ou appris de qui il s'agissait?

- A vrai dire, non. Il était dans l'ombre. Je n'ai fait qu'entendre sa voix. Mais pourquoi une telle question?

- Parce que le véritable secret est plutôt_ qui _voit Harry.

- Ah? Et qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant à cela? » Voyant Hermione regarder le plafond, Joanne s'empressa d'ajouter: « J'ai compris. Vous ne me direz rien, je dois chercher par moi-même. Très bien. » Et la conversation se poursuivit.

« Est-ce que je refais du thé?

- Je veux bien, s'il-te-plaît. » Lorsque la maîtresse de maison eut disparu dans la cuisine, Mrs Rowling ouvrit soudainement de grands yeux.

« Ça me revient! L'homme qui était assis en face de Harry... il avait les cheveux blonds! » Luna sembla se réveiller d'un coup.

« Vous dites?

- Que l'homme qui était assis en face de Harry, l'autre jour, avait les cheveux blonds, j'en suis sûre. Ils faisaient une tâche plus claire dans l'ombre.

- A votre avis, ils étaient d'un blond plutôt sombre ou pâle?

- Je dirais pâle, mais n'en suis pas tout-à-fait sûre.

- C'est intéressant...

- Ah oui? Vraiment? » Mais Luna ne répondit rien, un sourire vague flottant sur ses lèvres. Puis elles reprirent toutes deux la conversations délaissée, et quand Hermione revint, les cheveux blonds leur étaient sortis de l'esprit.

- & -

Assis dans son fauteuil, Blaise regardait la pluie tomber depuis près d'une heure maintenant. Il attendait. Qu'attendait-il? Lui même l'ignorait. Que le temps passe peut-être... Les gouttes s'écrasaient lourdement sur la vitre et s'étiraient, se frayaient un chemin, se fondaient les unes dans les autres avant de disparaître. Il faisait sombre et bien qu'il fût aux alentours de trois heures de l'après-midi, il semblait que la nuit était sur le point d'engloutir le pays. Ses doigts erraient dans l'épaisse fourure mauve d'Aïlouros, son chat, qui ronronnait sur ses genoux. Un silence apaisant les enveloppait et il était bien, là, simplement assis, à observer le déluge qui s'abattait sur la ville. Il s'endormit et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la boule de poils n'avait pas bougé, mais la pluie avait cessé. Son regard dévia sur une photographie qui lui souriait d'un air fier et sûr de soi. Sa mère... Voilà plusieurs années qu'elle était rentrée en Italie, après avoir empoisonné son nième époux.

Blaise n'avait jamais vraiment compris sa mère. Elle était du genre de ces femmes qui sont belles, qui le savent et en jouent à loisir. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait attiré les hommes dans ses filets un nombre incalculable de fois. À chaque fois, elle avait épousé sa victime, avant de l'empoisonner. Une seule rencontre avait été différente: le jour où son regard avait croisé celui d'Apollodore Zabini. De ce mariage, un fils était né. Et Mr Zabini avait vécu plus longtemps que les autres époux. Il avait été le quatrième, et Blaise soupçonnait sa mère d'avoir réellement aimé Apollodore. Celui-ci était mort au début des vacances qui précédèrent la rentrée de son fils en première année à Poudlard; il était alors au Niger pour son travail. Cette mort-là, Blaise en était certain, sa mère n'y était pour rien. Isabella avait réellement ressenti la peine qu'elle avait montrée au décès d'Apollodore. Et puis, quelques années plus tard, elle avait repris un époux, qui était mort lui aussi dans d'étranges circonstance. La « routine » avait repris.

Driiiiing!

Aïlouros bondit lestement sur le sol au son strident de la sonnette de l'entrée. Blaise, sorti un peu brusquement de ses pensées à son goût, grogna avant d'abandonner son fauteuil. Il enfila ses charentaises et se dirigea lentement vers le vestibule, où son visiteur s'acharnait sur la sonnette. Le félidé avait disparu dans les profondeurs de la maison, et Blaise en voulait à l'importun de troubler le calme de son après-midi. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit les yeux verts dissimulés derrière des lunettes embuées, il pardonna immédiatement à Harry et le fit entrer. Ce dernier tait détrempé et il semblait qu'il avait marché sous la pluie pendant un bon moment. Sans lui poser de question, Blaise alla lui chercher de quoi se sécher et se changer, avant de s'affairer dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un bon chocolat chaud.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées et Harry n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot. Blaise, après avoir poussé plusieurs soupirs d'exaspération qui n'eurent pas l'effet escompté sur Harry, finit par demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Rien. Je t'assure je vais bien. Je suis juste épuisé par ma semaine et je n'ai pas envie de retourner chez moi.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé chez Ginny?

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi irai-je chez elle?

- Vous n'êtes plus ensemble?

- Euh non, depuis longtemps même!

- Oh... et alors, tu n'es avec personne en ce moment? Tu n'as pas quelqu'un chez qui aller?

- Ben... c'est compliqué. Et puis je peux aller chez toi, non? Je te dérange? Tu devais faire quelque chose?

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas! Je me demandais simplement qui pouvait être la personne que tu avais choisie. Tu ne me parles jamais de tes histoires de cœur...

- Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parlerais, c'est personnel.

- Oui, mais si ça ne va pas, tu pourrais m'en parler, non?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses faire quelque chose. Et puis de toute manière, il n'y a rien qui cloche en ce moment! » Blaise n'avait pas réussi à faire cracher le morceau à Harry, et celui-ci refusait de s'avouer qu'il avait été vexé de ne voir personne dans l'appartement de Draco alors qu'il voulait lui faire une visite surprise. Dépité, il s'était directement rendu chez son ami. Il avait raté son transplanage de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, ce qui expliquait qu'il était trempé quand Blaise lui avait ouvert. Celui-ci, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son invité, se dirigea vers le salon. Harry le suivit.

« Je suppose que tu veux rester dormir ce soir? » Harry hocha la tête. « Tu es sûr que je ne risque pas d'avoir de problème avec la personne que tu vois en ce moment? Pas de visites importunes ou de crises de jalousie?

- Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait se produire, puisqu'il ne sait même pas que je te connais!

- _Il_? » L'intérêt de Blaise s'était tout de suite éveillé, et il fut amusé de voir les joues de Harry se colorer lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de sa bourde. Celui-ci se renfrogna et semblait disposé à bouder toute la soirée lorsque Blaise lui proposa une partie de Pendu. Voyant les yeux verts s'illuminer à cette demande, il s'en fut chercher la boîte du jeu, et, quand il revint, Harry avait déjà débarrassé la table basse. Ils disposèrent ensemble un arbre biscornu de la taille d'un grand bonzaï au centre et mélangèrent les lettres.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, les branches de l'arbre s'étaient couvertes de Harry et de Blaise miniatures, auquels il manquait qui une jambe, qui un bras. Ceux qui étaient complets gigotaient dans de vaines tentatives pour se décrocher.

« Y?

- Raté. » Et un corps poussa sous la tête d'un petit Blaise accroché à une branche basse. La miniature hurla des insultes à un autre Blaise pendu à côté, qui venait de lui donner un coup de pied. Lorsqu'il fut complêtement pendu, Harry, tout fier, demanda: « Une revanche?

- Non, je dois préparer le dîner. Tu viens avec moi? »

Et ainsi la soirée se déroula dans le calme, Harry ayant retrouvé le sourire et Blaise songeant à cette semaine qui avait été riche en événements.


	8. Dans la forêt lointaine, on entend le

**La vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité**

Note au lecteurs: Je m'excuse pour ce retard impressionnant. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, et je ne pensais pas que j'aurais autant de travail à la fac! Quoiqu'il en soit, voici un chapitre sans grande prétention. On y fait plus ample connaissance avec le couple Luna/Théo, que j'aime de plus en plus. En outre, cette fic part un epu dans tous les sens: je vais tâcherd'y mettre bon ordre, et surtout, de l'achever avant l'année 2009

PS: JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !!!

* * *

**- **_Dans la forêt lointaine, on entend le... - _**  
**

Au fin fond d'une forêt, enfouie dans les branches d'un arbre centenaire, se contorsionnait la maison de Mr et Mrs Nott. Un simple Moldu ne pouvait la voir, même s'il s'avisait de grimper aux branches de l'arbre le plus proche. Ainsi dissimulée aux yeux du monde, cette modeste demeure tenait à la fois du nid et du cocon. Les quelques visiteurs qui s'y étaient aventurés en avaient gardé une sensation de bien-être et de confort. On y accédait par une échelle de corde qui se déroulait magiquement à l'approche de quiconque était attendu. Une fois l'épreuve passée du grimpé de corde, on entrait dans une pièce à l'architecture déroutante: l'on ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait d'une verrière, d'une serre ou d'une cathédrale. Deux pans de mur étaient entièrement vitrés, à la façon des gares 1900. Un autre mur arborait un grand vitrail abstrait dans les tons verts. Le plafond, dont la hauteur variait fortement d'un endroit à un autre, semblait épouser le mouvement des branches. À l'extérieur, branches et rameaux s'entremêlaient autour de cette maison aérienne. L'été, l'épais feuillage des arbres protégeait ses habitants de la chaleur du soleil, et l'hiver le moindre rayon lumineux suffisait à en réchauffer l'intérieur. Les diverses essences qui composaient sol et cloisons donnaient à l'ensemble un air un peu hétéroclite mais tout-à-fait agréable, qui se mariait parfaitement aux nuances mousseuses des vitraux.

Si l'on avait osé passer le lourd rideau de toile brune aux motifs d'or qui pendait dans un coin du salon, non loin de la porte d'entrée, l'on aurait été étonné de voir une magnifique rosace qui donnait l'impression que la chambre était plongée en permanence dans une lumière de coucher de soleil. Des éclats abricot, vermillon, orange, carmin, écarlates, dorés illuminaient les murs et la courtepointe en patchwork qui ornait le grand lit. Si l'on jetait alors un œil derrière tenture murale, sur la droite, on pourrait voir une petite salle de bain. Pour y accéder, il fallait descendre quelques marches. Très basse de plafond, il semblait évident que Théodore avait dû plus d'une fois s'assommer dans une des branches de l'arbre qui passaient sous le toit. Tout un mur était composé d'un immense poisson en verre poli: il diffusait ainsi une douce lumière mauve dans la pièce, tout en dissimulant ce qui s'y passait aux yeux de l'extérieur. C'était dans cette maison, petite mais douillette, qu'habitaient Luna et Théodore Nott, depuis maintenant plusieurs années.

On voyait clairement que c'était Luna qui s'était occupé des plans et de la décoration, mais c'était Théo qui avait supervisé la construction de l'édifice: s'il acceptait et appréciait les goûts de son épouse, il n'avait en revanche que peu confiance dans son sens pratique et n'avait pas tenu à retrouver une ruine en rentrant du travail, un jour de grand vent.

En ce beau matin de décembre, Mr et Mrs Nott étaient tous deux attablés dans leur cuisine. Luna trempait évasivement ses tartines de pain noir dans un grand bol de lait de chèvre, tandis que Théo sirotait son thé de Chine fumé, noyé dans ses pensées. Le silence qui régnait alors n'était que rarement troublé par le chant de quelque oiseau qui n'avait pas migré vers un climat plus hospitalier. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils avaient été invités au Terrier par Molly et Arthur. Cependant, c'était vers cette soirée que se tournaient sans cesse les pensées de Théo. Les méandres de son cerveau avaient analysé chaque parole, chaque fait en détail, mais il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette impression d'insatisfaction: ses conclusions lui paraissaient toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'il ne lui manquait pas grand chose pour mettre le doigt sur ce qui le froissait.

Tout en réfléchissant, il observait l'air rêveur de sa femme. La lumière matinale faisait jouer les reflets verts du vitrail dans ses cheveux pâles et lui donnait un air surnaturel.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Tous n'ont pas arrêté de faire des jeux de mots et des sous-entendus, mais lui n'y voyait que du feu. Soit il le faisait exprès, mais le connaissant, ça m'étonnerait; soit il ne voyait pas en quoi il y avait sous-entendu pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il est à des années-lumière de penser à ça, auquel cas, tous se trompent. Personnellement, je penche plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Qu'en penses-tu Luna?

- Je ne sais pas. À te place, je ne serais sûr de rien. Dis, tu crois que la livèche que j'ai cueillie hier au bord du ruisseau se marierait bien au potimarron?

- Je ne sais pas: je n'ai jamais goûté. Essaye donc, tu verras bien. » Depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait, Théo s'était habitué aux brusques changements d'humeur et de sujet de Luna. Il s'était également accoutumé à sa cuisine; il faut dire que la fille de Xenophilius avait hérité de son père l'extravagance de ses goûts et sa créativité hors paire. Et Théo se prêtait en général assez volontiers aux expériences gastronomiques de son épouse: l'intuition féminine de celle-ci et la connaissance rationnelle du premier faisait que la plupart des mets confectionnés étaient comestibles, voire bons.

Mais pour le moment, Théo s'embarrassait peu de ces considérations hautement culinaires et se focalisait, encore et toujours, sur le problème qu'il affectionnait particulièrement ces derniers temps. _À ta place, je ne serais sûr de rien_. Cet avertissement de Luna n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Malgré tout, il y avait une chose qu'il avait conclue depuis longtemps déjà, et dont il était tout-à-fait certain: Blaise Zabini, ancien Serpentard de son état, n'était jamais sorti, et ne sortirait jamais, avec une personne du même sexe que lui. C'était un fait logiquement et scientifiquement prouvé. Par contre, en ce qui concernait le cobaye Harry Potter, les faits étaient flous, les hypothèses nombreuses et alambiquées.

Si l'on admettait qu'il ne sortait plus avec Ginny Weasley, ce qui avait été vérifié à plusieurs reprises, rien ne disait qu'il n'était pas seul, ou qu'il ne voyait pas un autre individu féminin. De plus, Harry n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie sentimentale et sexuelle à personne, même lorsqu'il était avec Ginny. Dans ces conditions, pourquoi toute cette excitation autour de ce sujet? Théo était bien placé pour savoir que ce qui est secret est toujours plus attrayant que ce qui vit au grand jour.

D'un autre côté, si l'on admettait que Harry sortait avec un homme, pourquoi tout ce tintouin? Qu'y avait-il de si réjouissant dans ce simple fait? Non, selon Théo, le mystère ne résidait pas dans le sexe de l'individu _X_, mais dans sa seule _identité_. Certes, savoir s'il s'agissait d'un individu féminin ou masculin pouvait aider dans ce genre de quête, mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

En outre, Théo avait émis une hypothèse plutôt solide, qui l'aiderait grandement dans ses recherches. Si tout le monde était si excité lorsque le sujet pointait le bout de son nez dans une conversation, si chacun mettait son grain de sel et renchérissait de son jeu de mot avec un air plein de sous-entendus, c'était parce qu'ils _connaissaient_ cette personne mystérieuse, et plutôt bien même! Évidemment, cette hypothèse était un peu faussée par le fait que tous pensaient qu'il s'agissait de Blaise, mais Théo était prêt à parier que certains d'entre n'y croyaient pas vraiment. Notamment les jumeaux: cette deux fortes têtes ne devaient pas être dupes de ce qui se tramait dans la vie sentimentale de leur presque frère. Et ils ne continuaient à jouer le jeu des autres que parce qu'ils ignoraient tout également de cette identité. Leur excitation ne devait pourtant pas être feinte... c'était donc qu'ils connaissaient cet individu. Cela, ils avaient dû l'apprendre...

« La purée de potimarron à la livèche, tu la préfères au déjeuner ou au dîner?

- Au dîner. Tu ne voulais pas faire les œufs de paon à la sisymbe ce midi?

- Ah si. » Et Luna s'en alla troquer son pyjama de tweed vert et mauve contre des vêtements plus adaptés pour faire la cuisine, laissant un Théo qui tentait de reprendre le fil tortueux de ses pensées.

Donc, reprenons. Cela, ils avaient dû l'apprendre un jour où ils avaient cuisiné Harry, comme eux seuls savaient le faire, et où celui-ci avait failli lâcher le morceau en disant quelque chose comme « De toute manière, vous le connaissez! ». Oui, ça devait être ça. Ce ne pouvait être _que_ ça.

- & -

Une fenêtre qui donnait sur le temps gris et pluvieux, des étagères de livres bien alignés qui cachaient ainsi le papier peint jauni, quelques bibelots disséminés çà et là, un fauteuil un peu usé, des cubes et quelques autres jouets qui traînaient à droite et à gauche, puis, au centre, trônait le vieil ordinateur, jadis récupéré par Arthur Weasley, et désormais adopté par Hermione, anciennement Granger. Harry était voûté sur son tabouret, aux côtés de son amie, qui lui montrait depuis près d'une heure et demi les miracles de la technologie, et notamment tout ce que Gogole – ou quelque chose comme ça – pouvait offrir à la simple mention des noms ''Harry'' et ''Potter''. Le principal concerné trouvait le trajet de l'araignée sur le plafond beaucoup plus intéressant, et n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les divagations d'Hermione. D'ailleurs, c'était à peine si celle-ci se rendait compte des bâillements qu'étouffait Harry.

« Alors là, c'est un site absolument génial! Ils ont recensé tout, absolument tout, ce qu'il y a dans les livres. Non mais tu te rends compte à quel point les gens sont passionnés par ton histoire?

- ...

- Harry?

- ...

- Harry! Tu m'écoutes au moins?

- Gné? Qu'est-ce qu'y a? » Se rendant compte qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention à ses paroles, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'en aller d'en la cuisine et de lui rapporter une tasse de café noir.

« Merci Hermione, mais tu sais que quand je bois du café à cette heure de la journée, je ne dors pas de la nuit!

- Et bien tu n'auras qu'à aller chez ton copain pour t'occuper!

- Ron! Voyons, ton fils est à côté, ne dis pas des choses pareilles!

- Mais Mimine...

- Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

- Euh... excusez-moi, mais on pourrait revenir à notre sujet de départ? » Etonnant, voire surprenant, pensez-vous certainement, ô avertis lecteurs! Harry a soudainement changé d'avis et tiens à entendre les fariboles de son amie! Mais il n'en était rien: il avait seulement envie que sa torture se termine au plus tôt et n'avait guère l'intention d'écouter Hermione lui parler d'internet toute la soirée.

« Bien, passons maintenant à ce site que j'ai découvert hier. Alors tu vois... » Harry ne prêtait déjà plus attention au babillage de son amie et, effectuant sur son tabouret une rotation à cent quatre-vingts degrés, il chercha du regard où pouvait bien se ranger le sucrier. L'apercevant au loin, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, il se leva discrètement. Après avoir fait tombé deux morceaux de sucre dans sa tasse, il prit une cuiller et s'en revint dans le salon, où Hermione le regardait d'un air exaspéré.

« Ben quoi? Tu sais que je mets toujours du sucre dans mon café!

- Et tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé!

- Oh, je t'en prie, arrête! Tu ressembles tellement à Molly quand tu t'y mets!

- Mais ne change pas de sujet! Je te disais donc, ce site dont on parlait l'autre jour avec Bill, fanfiction, est extrêmement intéressant à analyser. Par exemple, prenons la première fic venue et...

- La première quoi?

- Fic, Harry, fic! Je te signale que l'on en a parlé pendant une bonne partie de la soirée au Terrier!

- Ah, oui. » Il fit tourner trois fois sa cuiller dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, posa sa cuiller dans la soucoupe, qui reposait déjà sur le bureau. Puis il se mit à déguster l'amère boisson, tout en s'appliquant à faire correctement semblant d'écouter Hermione.

« Oh! Ça alors... » L'air surpris et vaguement choquée de Mrs Weasley deuxième génération attira l'attention de notre héros.

« Quoi?

- Regarde le couple principal de cette histoire...

- HPDM? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabias? Le nom d'un nouveau virus?

- Non, pas du tout! Dans ce genre d'écrits, pour aller plus vite, on ne met que les initiales des deux protagonistes. HP, ça coule de source, c'est toi. DM...

- Arrête de dire ''c'est toi'' à tout bout de champ! Ce ne sont que les images des personnages créés par Mrs Rowling! Je te jure, c'est dérangeant de voir que l'on a vécu mille et une aventures et...

- ... et couché avec Draco Malfoy!

- Hein? » Le brusque sursaut de Harry fit qu'il se retrouva inondé de café en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour lancer un maléfice de Poiroreille.

« DM, c'est Draco Malfoy! Les Moldus te mettent avec Draco Malfoy! » Voyant que son invité ne répondait rien, elle détourna les yeux de l'écran, et le vit, écarlate, avec sur le visage, un air qu'elle jugea scandalisé. En réalité, Harry avait eu soudain très peur qu'elle ait découvert son secret. Et la simple mention de son amant l'avait fait rougir. Fort heureusement, Hermione eut la présence d'esprit de croire que sa rougeur n'était due qu'à sa brûlure caféinée. Puis, quand elle se rendit compte de l'étendue des dégâts, elle lui recommanda d'aller se changer au plus vite, et lui confia même un baume cicatrisant et apaisant. Harry ne se fit pas prier et, profitant de l'aubaine, échappa au laïus d'Hermione et au risque d'être découvert.

- & -

Une fois propre, sec et enduit de crème, Harry se rendit dans sa cuisine, avec l'intention de se faire un café qu'il boirait au lieu de le renverser sur sa chemise. _Sa _chemise? Tiens, il ne la reconnaissait pas. C'était étrange. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de porter des chemises aussi bien coupées. La seule solution était qu'il avait dû se tromper la dernière fois qu'il avait couché chez Draco; celui-ci avait dû piquer une crise en voyant la vieille chemise de Harry sur son fauteuil, et nulle trace de la sienne. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait, il n'allait pas l'enlever. D'autant qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles de Draco depuis près d'une semaine.

Il venait de laisser tomber le premier sucre dans sa tasse lorsqu'un oiseau aux couleurs étranges vint s'assommer dans sa fenêtre. Reconnaissant le hibou au yeux pers de Luna Lovegood, il s'empressa de lui ouvrir la fenêtre et de le laisser entrer. L'animal portait une missive à la patte gauche, ce qui l'empêchait de voler droit. Harry lui ôta son fardeau et ouvrit ce qui semblait être une feuille de papier fait main avec des restes de chiffons. Çà et là ressortait une feuille de persil – sûrement pour décorer.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que tu n'es pas occupé cet après-midi. Que dirais-tu de passer prendre une infusion à la maison aux alentours de 18h? Théo et moi te raconterons notre périple en Tanzanie. J'attends ta réponse,_

_Bises,_

_Luna_

Dix-huit heures. Il lui restait exactement cinq minutes: le hibou dû se perdre. Il le renvoya dans la seconde et partit dans son appartement, en quête d'une paire de chaussettes propres.

_Plop!_ Harry était à l'orée d'une épaisse forêt. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le bon arbre. Par chance, Luna avait eu la bonne idée de descendre pour l'accueillir, lui évitant ainsi maints détours inutiles parmi les troncs noueux des chênes et autres ormes. Elle le laissa passer devant lui, avant de s'engager à son tour sur l'échelle de corde.

Théo était assis dans un profond fauteuil poilu, fumant paisiblement sa pipe à long tuyau, en porcelaine peinte, que Luna lui avait rapportée d'un de ses voyages en Chine. Les volutes bleutés qui s'en échappait le noyaient dans une étrange atmosphère; étrangement, la fumée sentait la muscade et la bergamotte.

- Bonjour Théo.

- Oh, salut Harry. Comment te portes-tu?

- Pas trop mal en ce moment. Alors comme ça, vous avez fait un voyage en Tanzanie, et personne n'était au courant?

- Un voyage en Tanzanie? » Théo semblait passablement surpris, et Harry comprit à l'instant.

- Luna?

- Oui?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as raconté une chose pareille?

- Crois-tu sincèrement que si je t'avais demandé de venir afin que tu m'en apprennes davantage sur ton mystérieux amant, tu serais venu?

- Comment? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu t'intéresses à cette histoire!

- Et bien... comment dire? J'en sais plus que tu le penses, et je tiens vraiment à savoir qui se cache derrière le masque. »

Harry tiqua à l'utilisation du mot « masque », mais ne dit rien. Luna ne semblait pas disposée à le laisser repartir avant d'avoir obtenu l'information qui lui manquait. Et il ne pouvait pas décemment envisager de sauter de l'arbre sans se rompre le cou. De plus, Théo ne ferait rien pour l'aider: comme à son habitude, il se contenterait d'observer le match sans même hausser un sourcil, et comptant les points dans sa tête.

« Tu veux du karkadé?

- Oui, volontiers. Merci. » Puisqu'il allait être coincé là pendant plusieurs heures, autant avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac. Harry en venait à penser que Hermione déteignait trop sur Luna. Elle n'aurait jamais agi ainsi d'elle même. Certes, elle était curieuse, mais elle n'en serait jamais venue à de telle fins pour obtenir de simples potins. À moins que...

« Ne m'en veux pas Harry. Sache que je ne cherche pas à jouer les concierges. Je veux simplement combler ma curiosité qui a été aiguillonnée, et à découvrir la vérité. Je ne peux pas croire que tu couche avec Blaise, c'est tout simplement impossible, et l'inconnu doit cacher une autre identité. »

Que répondre à cela? Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Luna, mais il n'avait aucune envie de lui confier l'identité de son amant. Il n'en avait même pas parlé à Blaise.

Des volutes de vapeur s'élevaient des trois tasses, emplies à ras d'un liquide rouge sombre. Théo n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil; Harry avait pris place dans le canapé et Luna lui faisait face, agenouillée sur un pouf informe. Après l'avoir longuement observé, elle se décida enfin à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

« Que peux-tu me dire de lui? » Autant vous dire tout de suite, chers lecteurs, que notre sauveur de l'humanité fut plus que surpris par cette interrogation. D'ailleurs, si ses neurones n'avaient été stoppés net dans leur tâche de connexion, il aurait pu songer que cette question avait quelque chose de très serpentard. Pouvait-il décemment répondre « rien »? Il se sentait acculé: il devait répondre quelque chose. Mais il ne voulait rien dire.

« Et bien... » _Pourquoi Blaise n'était-il jamais quand il fallait?_ Soudain, alors qu'il se sentait sombrer vers les aveux les plus complets, son esprit retors – qui avait bien failli l'envoyer dans la maison de Salazar – lui souffla: « Et toi, que sais-tu? » Tout fier de lui, Harry, se renfonça dans le canapé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Avec un sourire en coin, Luna lui répondit du tac au tac, profitant de la baisse de son attention:

« Je connais la couleur de ses cheveux...

- Comment!? Tu sais qu'il est blond? » Aussitôt, il s'en mordit la langue et rougit, presque autant que Ron dans ses grands moments. Théodore, quant à lui, avait cessé de tirer sur sa pipe et ses sourcils étaient restés figés quelques secondes au milieu de son front.

Ainsi, l'homme-mystère était un blond que tous connaissaient? Voilà qui réduisaient énormément le nombre de ses hypothèses. Il lui restait dans ses filets Stewart Ackerley, Baddock Malcolm, Colin Crivey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy et Graham Pritchard. Parmi ceux-ci, quatre étaient mariés; Colin était mort pendant la guerre. Seuls restaient en lice Justin et Draco._Intéressant_... Après une rapide réflexion, il était presque certain d'avoir la solution.

« Harry? demanda-t-il. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as entendu parler des Malfoys dernièrement? » La réaction qu'il attendait ne se fit pas attendre. Harry, qui venait de prendre sa tasse, trembla si violemment à ce nom qu'il renversa du karkadé sur sa chemise. Enfin, _sa_ chemise. Décidément, il était maudit: non seulement il se brûlait pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée, mais en plus, il pouvait être certain que Lune et Théo connaissaient désormais l'identité de son amant.


	9. Si vis pacem, para bellum

**La vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité**

Note aux lecteurs: BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !!! Et bonne lecture...

_**Merci aux reviewers anonymes!**_ Si vous voulez une réponse plus précise à votre review, laissez-moi votre adresse e-mail. Je réponds à toutes les reviews par mail.

* * *

_- Si vis pacem, para bellum -_

Une fois n'était pas coutume: c'était Blaise qui s'était invité chez Harry pour quelques jours. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Draco depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, et il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Que fabriquait-il? Où était-il? Lui faisait-il la tête pour la chemise? Ou pour les chaussettes? Doux Merlin, l'ignorance allait le rendre fou!

« Harry! Arrête de tourner en rond comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Rien, je suis juste inquiet.

- Et pourquoi inquiet? Tu as des examens à passer? Une réunion? Tu dois voir Hermione bientôt?

- Non, non. Laisse tomber, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Pour se donner contenance, Harry s'assit sur la table basse et se mit à jouer avec les clefs de sa voiture qui s'y trouvaient.

« Et après tu t'étonnes de ne jamais les trouver quand tu en as besoin! Si au moins tu les rangeais au lieu de jouer avec, ça t'éviterait de perdre un quart à chaque fois que tu as une course urgente à faire.

- Blaise, s'il-te-plaît, arrête. On dirait Hermione!

- Ça sonne comme une insulte.

- Mais tu sais que ce n'en est pas une. » Ils se turent. On n'entendait que les voitures qui se bousculaient dans la rue, en bas de l'appartement, et le cliquetis des clefs avec lesquelles Harry jouait toujours. Il soupira. « Blaise, tu m'aiderais si je te le demandais?

- Ça dépend pour quoi.

- Pour organiser le réveillon du nouvel an.

- Je crois que c'est de l'ordre du possible. » Intérieurement, Blaise jubilait. Lui qui cherchait depuis quelques jours une excuse pour que Harry organise une petite soirée, elle lui tombait, en or, dans les mains. Il lui faudrait songer à remercier Hermès, dieu des brigands et des rusés. « Qui comptes-tu inviter?

- Et bien... euh... Hermione et Ron, Ginny et son copain, les jumeaux, Percy et...

- Bref, tous les Weasley.

- Voilà. Et puis Luna et Théo.

- Tu ne veux pas inviter Mrs Rowling? Je serai ravi de la rencontrer!

- Pas bête. Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir de rencontrer les Weasleys.

- Je ne te parlais pas des Weasleys, mais de moi Harry.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Bon, je crois que la liste est complète. »

-&-

Si Blaise avait pris quelques jours de congé pour rester chez Harry, ce n'était pas le cas de son hôte. Le soleil émergeait derrière les immeubles londoniens. Blaise, le nez collé au carreau, regardait son ami s'éloigner vers le bruit et la cohue. Lentement, il laissa s'échapper un soupir qui dessina sur la vitre froide une espèce de cétacé informe. Fermant les yeux, il recula et se coula sous un plaid, dans le vieux canapé, bien décidé à poursuivre sa nuit. Malheureusement pour lui, la Fortune semblait en avoir décidé autrement: un coup de sonnette retentit. L'esprit embrumé, il opta pour l'ignorance: la concierge n'avait qu'à déposer le courrier sur le pas de la porte, comme elle le faisait tous les jours. Ce n'est que lorsque le tintement de fit entendre pour la deuxième fois qu'il ouvrit un œil vague et se redressa.

« Bonjour Zabini. Toujours pas habillé?

- Oh, la paix! Malfoy, je te signale qu'il n'est que neuf heures et demi, ce qui n'est pas une heure décente pour se lever quand, comme moi, on est en congé.

- D'accord, mais si tu veux qu'on mette au point notre petite affaire, tu as tout intérêt à être bien réveillé. » À ces mots, une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans le regard de Blaise. La brume matinale se dissipa totalement et ses iris noirs brillèrent d'un éclat des plus amusés.

« On commence quand?

- Doucement mon mignon! Il faut penser à tout: il ne s'agirait pas que quelqu'un comme Granger soupçonne quoi que ce soit avant qu'on l'ai décidé.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Tous sont tellement sûrs que Harry sort avec moi que tu pourrais l'embrasser sous leurs yeux, ils douteraient encore de la réalité!

- Très bien. Tu m'offres à boire? Ce n'est pas que le seuil de sa porte ne soit pas confortable (et je parle en connaissance de cause!) mais pour discuter de ça, je pense que l'on serait plus à l'aise devant un bol de thé, tu ne crois pas? » Blaise s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, souriant désormais de toutes ses dents.

Deux tasses de breakfast tea plus tard, Draco attaqua le karkadé. Une simple gorgée de cette boisson acidulée suffit à faire germer les idées.

« Tout d'abord, il faut trouver un moyen pour que je m'incruste à la fête sans que Harry ait rien prévu.

- Tu n'as qu'à arriver à la fin?

- Impossible: si quelqu'un sonne alors que tout le monde est là, même si Harry n'est pas toujours des plus subtiles, il aura des doutes et se méfiera.

- Au milieu alors?

- Encore moins! Il faut que la surprise soit totale, et que personne ne manque ce coup de théâtre!

- Alors que proposes-tu?

- On dirait que ça ne te réussit pas de te lever si tôt. Tu as eu une nuit agitée mon poussin? » À présent, Draco se moqua ouvertement de son _associé_ qui, malgré son chocolat chaud et ses deux cafés, n'était toujours pas très alerte. Cependant, cette moquerie sembla le réveiller.

« Tu sais mieux que moi comment sont les nuits avec Harry. » Son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire goguenard quand il vit la jalousie obscurcir le visage de Draco durant quelques secondes. Malgré tout, celui-ci se reprit rapidement.

« Tu as raison. Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser?

- Trêve de plaisanteries: quel est ton plan, mon lapin? » Draco grimaça sous l'appellation, mais exposa néanmoins ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

« L'idéal serait que j'arrive au milieu et à la fin en même temps.

- Oh! Je crois que je commence à comprendre. Mais n'est-il pas un peu risqué de mettre quelqu'un d'autre au courant?

- Pas si c'est un Serpentard... Tu ne m'as pas dit que Théo serait invité?

- Je crois que j'apprécie de plus en plus cette idée. Vivement le grand jour! »

Tous deux se rencognèrent dans leur chaise, savourant qui une nième tasse de karkadé, qui un autre chocolat chaud. Un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon éclairait leurs visage et une lueur joyeuse pétillait au fond de leurs prunelles.

-&-

Assise confortablement sur la banquette du fond d'un café, Joanne Rowling regardait Princes Street par la vitrine embuée. Dehors, la neige tombait dru depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et les trottoirs se couvraient peu à peu d'une couche de neige fondue aux tons maronnasses. Les lumières de Noël illuminaient encore les boutiques, bien que la fête fût passée depuis presque trois jours. Bientôt, la nouvelle année commencerait, et elle n'avait encore rien organisé. Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de boire une longue gorgée de vin chaud.

Devant elle, sur la table, des miettes s'étaient échappé du brownie qu'elle venait de terminer. Quelques lettres sorties de son sac, un bloc-note et un stylo était censés lui apporter de l'aide dans sa quête, mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas avancé d'un pas.

Que savait-elle exactement? Que c'était un homme et qu'il était blond. Elle ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait d'un sorcier ou non! Ah oui, elle connaissait sa voix, quel bel indice! Tous ces faits étaient sagement consignés sur sa feuille blanche, et elle les regardait d'un air absent depuis près d'une heure. Pourquoi Hermione refusait-elle obstinément de lui dire quoi que soit? Peut-être n'en savait-elle pas plus. À cette pensée, Joanne eut un sourire presque moqueur.

Se redressant vivement, elle saisit avec détermination son stylo et nota quelques noms. Par intuition, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien élève de Poudlard. Malheureusement, elle ne les connaissait pas tous, et elle savait encore moins la couleur de leurs cheveux. Elle nota à tout hasard Seamus Finnigan et Colin Crivey. Cela faisait bien peu de suspect, et elle était à peu près certaine qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.

Son cerveau bouillonnait. Joanne ressassait son énervement, sa curiosité exacerbée, son agacement et sa frustration depuis trop longtemps. Elle ne savait pas à qui parler de cette affaire. Hermione ne lui dirait rien, ou ne savait rien. Luna! Elle était à peu près sûre que Luna savait de quoi il en retournait. Elle revit clairement son regard lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé que le mystérieux jeune homme était blond. Elle avait ignoré jusque-là cet élément, et cela avait complètement changé la donne. Elle en aurait mis sa main au feu. Mais qu'est-ce que cela avait changé?

-&-

Blaise lui avait dit que c'était au 6, impasse des Étoiles, une rue parallèle à l'allée des Embrumes. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, alors qu'il avait souvent hanté le chemin de Traverse et ses environs. Attentif, Draco cherchait des yeux la boutique d'Ollivander, désormais tenue par Susan Bones. Blaise lui avait de prendre directement à droite, après la vitrine. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris de trouver là un mur de pierre. Il se gratta le crâne, légèrement énervé et pensant que l'autre s'était moqué de lui. Il resta planté à côté du mur durant plusieurs longues minutes, lorsqu'un grand sorcier tout maigre passa à côté de lui en le bousculant, avant de se fondre dans le mur. _Un passe-muraille!_ Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt? Draco se renfrogna et franchit l'obstacle en trois enjambées.

Ce qu'il découvrit de l'autre côté du mur le surprit grandement: une petite ruelle en cul-de-sac, toute droite, aux pavé luisant. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, et l'air froid de décembre rosissait les joues des quelques passants. Mais, chose étonnante, à côté du soleil, scintillaient des centaines d'étoiles. On pouvait voir à cette heure du jour Cassiopée et Sirius qui se courraient après. Les immeubles étaient quant à eux très hauts, en comparaison des maisons à deux ou trois étages que l'on trouvait dans le reste des rues magiques. Le six était un immeuble de six étages, à la façade couverte de vigne vierge, encore verte malgré la saison. Au rez-de-chaussée s'étirait une large vitrine à peu près vide, mais rutilante de propreté.

Lorsque Draco entra, un petit carillon résonna à l'arrière-boutique. Il se présenta à la secrétaire qui était là, dans le hall d'entrée, assise à un bureau trop grand pour elle. Tout respirait l'espace et le confort dans cet endroit. Draco en fut étonné: après tout, c'était dans un laboratoire qu'il était censé entrer.

« Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous?

- Je cherche Mr Nott.

- Je vais voir s'il est disponible. Votre nom?

- Il est disponible, puisqu'il m'attend. » La sorcière leva sur lui des yeux étonnés mais ne dit rien.

« Très bien, c'est la première porte à gauche, dans le couloir. »

Sans même la remercier, Draco passa devant elle. Il frappa et entra.

« Bonjour Nott. » Celui-ci sembla ne pas réagir. Il était apparemment plongé dans des calculs alambiqués et semblait n'avoir rien entendu. Draco referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança lentement.

« Mr Malfoy. Que cherchez-vous ici?

- Je ne suis pas ici pour te passer commande ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, tu peux abandonner le ''Mr'' et le vouvoiement.

- Que cherches-tu alors? » Draco fut déconcerté par l'égalité du ton de son ancien camarade de chambre, et par la facilité avec laquelle il passait du ''tu'' au ''vous''.

« Je suis certain que tu es au courant pour Harry et moi.

- Vraiment? » Malgré l'interrogation, Théodore ne semblait pas surpris le moins du monde.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi s'il-te-plaît. En réalité, je ne suis pas certain, je _sais_ que tu sais.

- Te serais-tu réconcilié avec Harry?

- Non. En réalité, je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Oh, ce n'est pas très gentil tout ça. Après tout, c'est ton amant. Tu aurais au moins pu lui envoyer un message pour Noël... » L'éclat moqueur qui brillait au fond des prunelles noires de Théo déplut fortement à Draco.

« Ne plaisante pas avec ça!

- Draco, Draco, ne prends pas la mouche si rapidement. On croirait qu'il a déteint sur toi...

- Théo, je te préviens...

- Quoi? Tu me menaces? Mais, ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu réclamer quelque chose. Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position dominante – avec Harry non plus d'ailleurs... » À cette remarque, Draco ouvrit de grands yeux: ce cuistre osait...?

« Je ne te permets pas...! Mais, depuis quand te permets-tu d'aussi mauvais jeux de mots?

- Il faut croire que la fréquentation de Ronald Weasley délie la langue, et l'esprit. Bon, trêve de plaisanteries. Que veux-tu exactement?

- Bien, Blaise et moi avons besoin de ton aide pour jouer un tour à Harry.

- Et pourquoi vous aiderais-je plutôt que lui?

- Parce que tu sais ce qu'est l'entente des Serpentard, et que si on te proposait un marché équitable, tu ne refuserais jamais.

- Sur ce point tu n'as pas tort. Qu'y gagnerai-je en ce cas?

- Tu as le droit de tout savoir, et de ne rien dire.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela m'avantage.

- Nott, ne fais pas l'idiot! Tu es curieux, personne ne l'ignore. Ne serait-ce que pour satisfaire ta curiosité, tu accepteras de nous aider. Par exemple, je suis sûr...

- Tu es sûr ou tu sais?

- Je suis certain, poursuivit Draco sans relever la pique de son adversaire – ou associé, tout dépendait du point de vue, – que tu brûles de savoir pourquoi Harry? Pourquoi moi? N'est-ce pas?

- ... Que dois-je faire? » Draco eut un sourire triomphant.


	10. Quand on sent que la fin approche

**La vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité**

Note aux lecteurs: La fin approche chers lecteurs. Il me reste un chapitre et l'épilogue, si tout va bien. Je sais ce qui doit être écrit, même si ça n'a pas encore été rédigé. Ce chapitre n'a malheureusement pas pu être corrigé par Tempus Frangit. Il est possible que quelques modifications soient opérées avant que le dernier chapitre ne soit posté. Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE A TOU(TE)S !

* * *

_- Quand on sent que la fin approche - _

Harry regarda pensivement le stylo qu'il tenait, puis la pile de cartes qui l'attendait gentiment sur son bureau. Blaise était reparti le matin même, lui laissant un brouillon de l'invitation et une liste des choses indispensables pour le réveillon. La veille, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le menu et sur l'heure à laquelle les invités arriveraient. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre son courage à deux mains et à recopier l'invitation sur chacune des cartes. Malheureusement, l'écriture n'avait jamais été son fort, et il avait toujours eu la copie en horreur. Il soupira en se grattant le sommet du crâne avec le bout de son stylo, gigota, écrivit deux mots et, n'y tenant plus, se leva en maudissant Blaise. Il revint s'installer quelques minutes plus tard avec un café brûlant, dûment sucré et touillé. Et il se mit au travail.

Il avait à peine entamé la cinquième carte que la sonnette de son appartement retentit, le faisant sursauter. Il égrena un chapelet de jurons bien sentis contre le gêneur et fut tenté de le laisser poireauter, qui que ce fût. Malgré tout, il finit par se lever en grommelant; il prit tout son temps pour arriver à la porte d'entrée, si bien qu'un deuxième coup de sonnette lui vrilla les tympans.

« Oh! Ça va! » rugit-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée. « Qu'est-ce que... »

Sur le seuil de son appartement se tenait Draco Malfoy, l'épaule sur le chambranle de la porte, légèrement déhanché et une rose entre les dents. Le néon blafard du hall tombait sur ses cheveux comme un rayon de lune, ce qui donnait l'étrange impression que la lumière émanait de ses cheveux même. Le protagoniste de cette scène surréaliste avait soigneusement préparé son numéro, persuadé que Harry se laisserait avoir. Et en effet.

« Qu'est-ce que... » La voix de Harry avait perdu toute trace de colère. Ses épaules étaient retombées, et on voyait presque se dessiner sur ses lèvres un sourire énamouré. Cependant, notre ami Draco avait mal calculé son coup. Brusquement, Harry sembla se ressaisir. Son regard se durcit de nouveau.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque? Qui tentes-tu de séduire comme ça? Tu es ridicule mon pauvre! Tu as bien failli m'avoir avec ce manège, mais ça n'a pas marché! Tu t'imaginais pouvoir m'avoir avec une simple mise en scène, alors que ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles! Non mais franchement, tu croyais sincèrement que j'étais assez bête pour ça? Tu me prends pour une truffe? Alors maintenant, assez joué Malfoy, j'exige des explications, et plus vite que ça! Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partir sans avoir obtenu satisfaction. J'exige... »

La violente diatribe de Harry dura plusieurs longues minutes. Se faire insulter n'avait pas empêché Draco d'entrer et de fermer la porte: les voisins n'avaient pas à connaître sa vie privée. Après avoir épuisé son stock d'injures, Harry se tut, et inspira profondément, comme s'il avait voulu se calmer après coup. Les deux hommes se regardaient en chiens de faïence, debout dans le couloir et un silence s'installa.

« Ça y est, tu as terminé? »

Alors que Harry allait continuer sur sa lancée, Draco s'approcha et s'empara de ses lèvres. L'effet fut immédiat et il se tut. L'insidieux serpent se recula, le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans le salon. Le répit fut de courte durée, puisque aussitôt il reprit le baiser où il l'avait laissé, avec plus d'ardeur encore. Harry n'eut pas le temps de souffler la moindre injure. Bientôt, ses lunettes lui furent retirées et sa vision se fit floue. Alors il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, trop fatiguée par sa crise de rage pour lutter face à un Draco survolté et bien décidé à avoir le dessus.

C'est un rayon de soleil qui vint éveiller notre héros le lendemain matin. Tout d'abord, il fronça un sourcil, puis deux, avant de se retourner et d'enfouir avec toute l'élégance dont il était capable sa tête sous l'oreiller. _Tiens, étrange... _L'oreiller était bien lourd ce matin. En effet, son mouvement eut le malheur de tirer du sommeil un autre jeune homme, qui se trouvait là, par hasard bien entendu. Celui-ci grogna en sentant une main peu amène lui tordre le bras et en voyant une touffe de cheveux se blottir contre lui. Draco hésitait entre réveiller la chiffe molle qui ronflait à côté de lui (sous lui serait plus exact, mais il n'allait pas chipoter à une heure aussi matinale) et sourire en évaluant le ridicule de la situation: manifestement, Potter l'avait pris pour un oreiller. _Un oreiller! Lui, Draco Malfoy!_ Finalement, il opta pour un compromis: un sourire un peu niais collé aux lèvres, il se leva sans douceur, avec l'espoir plus ou moins conscient qu'il réveillerait Harry. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier avait un sommeil de plomb, et il se contenta de ronchonner tout en retrouvant avec plaisir son deuxième oreiller – le vrai cette fois.

Attablé devant une grande tasse de _breakfast __tea_, Draco observait d'un air absent le hibou qui approchait de la fenêtre du salon. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le vit frapper trois petits coups à la vitre qu'il réalisa que le volatile apportait le courrier. Il s'empressa de le faire entrer. Après l'avoir payé, il regarda les journaux: _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ainsi qu'un magazine mensuel au titre ridicule gisaient sur la table devant lui. Il s'empara du premier, prit sa tasse et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. Potter n'avait peut-être aucun goût, mais il savait ce qu'était le confort, songea Draco en observant la une. Il cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Il jura. Fichues lunettes! Il les avait oubliées chez lui. Il n'avait aucun moyen de lire les nouvelles du jour. Ceci dit, il était seul, puisque l'autre dormait toujours à côté. Alors il s'approcha du papier, tout près, et commença à lire. Mais rapidement, ses yeux tirèrent et il eut mal à la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était vieux! Il n'était plus parfait. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Sur la pointe des pieds il entra dans la chambre. Après avoir parcouru la pièce du regard, il repéra ce qu'il cherchait.

_Beaucoup mieux!_ Même si elles étaient un peu trop fortes pour lui, les lunettes de Harry ne lui allaient pas si mal après tout. Et il pouvait lire _La Gazette._ C'est ce moment que choisit l'endormi pour ouvrir un œil vague.

-&-

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Mrs Rowling tapait des pieds, assise sur un banc dans le grand parc d'Edinburgh. Le sol était couvert d'une couche de neige qui avait gelé dans la journée et les rares promeneurs en cette heure tardive la faisait craquer sous leurs pas. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir derrière le château et plus le temps passait, plus la petite femme doutait qu'on vînt la retrouver. Elle avait pourtant bien précisé « troisième banc sur la gauche à partir de l'entrée située juste devant la boutique W.H.Smith ». N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la neige. Elle remonta le col de son manteau, soupira, jeta un coup d'oeil furtif aux alentours, mais ne vit rien. Les quelques téméraires avaient désormais quitté le parc; les lampadaires s'allumèrent en même temps que les étoiles dans le ciel. Un léger souffle d'air froid la fit frissonner. Joanne allait s'en retourner lorsqu'elle entendit une sorte de PLOP provenant d'un bosquet voisin. Elle vit alors une fine silhouette sortir des thuyas, entièrement emmitouflée dans un épais manteau bleu. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, Joanne put distinguer quelques étoiles se dessiner sur les manches et le col du manteau. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand une étoile fila au niveau de l'ourlet qui traînait dans la neige!

« Bonsoir Mrs Rowling. Je suis si contente que vous m'ayez attendue! J'avais très peur de ne plus vous trouver, depuis le temps.

- J'ai bien failli repartir, et plus d'une fois. Mais dites-moi Luna, qu'est-ce qui vous a retenue si longtemps?

- Oh, ce n'est qu'une simple araignée que j'étudiais dans ma cuisine. Elle faisait des étincelles mauves pour essayer de se libérer d'une bulle de savon. »

Mrs Rowling ne répondit rien. Ainsi, Luna Lovegood était telle que Ronald Weasley la lui avait décrite plusieurs années auparavant. Loufoca, comme l'appelaient certains. Malgré tout, la jeune femme lui semblait très sympathique, et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle l'invita chez elle à boire quelque infusion.

« Cela ne vous intéresse pas de savoir pourquoi j'ai voulu vous rencontrer? » demanda Mrs Rowling depuis sa cuisine.

« C'est au sujet de Harry. » Un bruit de vaisselle brisée suivit cette réponse pour le moins directe. Immédiatement, Joanne reparut dans le salon.

« Comment savez-vous? »

Comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la question, Luna avala un shortbread dégoulinant de beurre et dit en léchant le bout de ses doigts « Ces gâteaux sont délicieux! Vous les faites vous-même?

- Oui, c'est une recette traditionnelle. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. » Un long silence suivit ces propos. Perdant patience, Mrs Rowling reprit: « Comment avez-vous su que je voulais vous parler de Harry, et que savez-vous sur l'homme qu'il fréquente?

- Je sais qu'il est blond, depuis que vous me l'avez dit.

- Mais encore? Je suis certaine que vous en savez plus que cela. Connaissez-vous son identité?

- Oui. Au fait! » Luna se précipita vers son manteau, dont les étoiles avaient cessé de scintiller à la lumière du vestibule. Elle fouilla quelques instants dans ses poches avant d'en sortir une enveloppe carré, d'un bleu très sombre. À l'encre blanche, on pouvait déchiffrer – à grand peine – _Mrs__ Joanne Rowling_. « J'avais cette invitation à vous donner. C'est de la part de Harry. Il vous invite au réveillon. Vous y trouverez les Weasleys au complet, quelques amis dont vous avez dû entendre parler et la réponse à votre question, je suppose. »

Joanne avait pris l'enveloppe dans ses mains et la contemplait comme s'il s'était agi du plus précieux présent qu'on lui eut jamais fait. Ses yeux brillaient et un large sourire éclairait son visage. « Merci, » souffla-t-elle.

-&-

C'était le jour J, et Harry était, comme à son habitude, très en retard. Le bureau des Aurors n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui confier une mission de dernier instant qui lui avait rongé une bonne partie de son après-midi, alors qu'il avait prévenu son supérieur qu'il devrait se libérer après le déjeuner. Et voilà: il venait à peine de rentrer chez lui et il devait encore préparer le dîner, mettre le couvert, lancer les sortilèges adéquates pour agrandir son salon qui, soyons lucide, ne contiendrait jamais vingt adultes, cinq enfants et un chien! Et après tout cela, il fallait qu'il se prépare et range son appartement. En bref, il avait du pain sur la planche, et ne s'en sortirait jamais seul. Aussi, la première chose qu'il fit en rentrant chez lui fut d'envoyer un hibou d'urgence à Blaise, lui intimant d'arriver sur-le-champ.

Paniqué, Harry perdait plus de temps qu'il n'en gagnait: il tournait en rond, brassait beaucoup d'air et n'était absolument pas efficace. Au bout de quelques minutes, Blaise débarqua dans la cheminée: pour l'occasion, il avait rompu son vœu de vie moldue et avait utilisé le réseau Cheminette.

« Bien, que se passe-t-il? Que veux-tu que je fasse pour ton service, cher ami?

- Tu pourrais t'occuper du dîner?

- As-tu fait les courses, comme prévu?

- Oui, oui, tout est dans la cuisine. Mais moi, qu'est-ce que je fais? Aide-moi Blaise, je suis complètement perdu! »

Blaise prit le contrôle de la situation: tout en épluchant concombres et carottes à l'aide de sa baguette, il donnait ses instructions à Harry et préparait la mayonnaise. Pendant ce temps, le salon avait triplé de volume; en un tour de main, le ménage fut fait – jamais Harry ne remercierait assez Hermione de lui avoir enseigné quelques sortilèges ménagers – et le couvert mis. Blaise lui apprit un sort pour faire briller l'argenterie et l'aida pour la décoration: il connaissait le problème de goût qu'avait son ami. De tous côtés fusaient des étincelles bleus, dorés, vertes, blanches. Un ballet de verres à pieds s'organisait sur la nappe bleue, tandis que les fourchettes entamaient une valse endiablée avec les cuillers.

Dans la cuisine, les petits plats se mettaient dans les grands: sur le plan de travail, on voyait les couteaux tartiner énergiquement les canapés de diverses préparations. Les légumes croquants s'étaient alignés sur un plat blanc, à côté des sauces. Dans la marmite bouillonnait une viande en sauce dont le fumet faisait saliver les deux jeunes hommes. De temps à autre, Blaise vérifiait que tout allait bien. La génoise cuisait doucement dans le four, et les crèmes et glaçages avaient été réservés au réfrigérateur. Les crevettes de l'entrée se battaient dans l'évier et cherchaient à échapper à l'épluchage. Mais rapidement, toutes se retrouvèrent dans un bol, à mariner dans le citron et les épices.

Encore quelques coups de baguette et les manteaux et chaussures du vestibule retrouvèrent leur place. Puis Harry demanda à Blaise de s'occuper de la salle de bain, pendant qu'il rangeait de dans sa chambre: il avait été décidé qu'une fois sortis de table, c'était là que les enfants iraient jouer. Il changea les draps, s'essoufflant et pestant contre les coins de la couette qui s'étaient perdus dans l'immensité de la housse. Il n'avais pas la chance de connaître autant de sorts ménagers que Blaise et se maudissait de n'avoir pas écouté quand Hermione les lui avait enseignés. Puis il ramassa les chaussettes et caleçons qui traînaient çà et là, dépareillés, sur le tapis. _Bizarre,_cette paire de lunettes ne lui appartenait pas. Il en connaissait un qui devait jurer sur tous les grands sorciers qu'il connaissait en ce moment même! Et dire qu'il était persuadé de les avoir oubliées chez lui! Il déposa les lunettes de Draco sur la table de chevet, avant de se raviser et des les ranger dans le tiroir: il ne s'agissait pas que Blaise se pose des questions ou que les enfants les cassent!

Quand il eut terminé, il demanda à Blaise ce qu'il devait faire.

« Peut-être, si tu en as envie, pourrais-tu ôter cet uniforme couvert de poussière et de taches ressemblant à s'y méprendre à du sang, te doucher et revêtir quelque robe plus adaptée à ce genre de soirée? »

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry perdit un bon quart d'heure à choisir la robe qu'il mettrait. Il avait beau vivre du côté moldu de Londres, lorsqu'il recevait ses amis, la robe était de mise. Et il en allait de même dans tout le monde sorcier: robe de soirée obligatoire pour les fêtes, réveillons, dîners officiels ou réunions de famille. Il finit par choisir sa robe de serge turquoise rebrodée de blanc et d'argent, robe qu'il avait achetée pour le mariage de Ron et Hermione et n'avait jamais remise depuis. Ayant enfin fait son choix, il piocha au hasard dans son panier à sous-vêtements et s'en fut dans la salle de bain.

_Rien de tel qu'un bon bain pour se calmer_, songea avec délice Harry en se laissant couler dans l'eau fumante. Il y avait une chose qui l'avait grandement soulagé au début de la semaine: quand il avait annoncé à Draco qu'il ne pourrait fêter le nouvel an avec lui, celui-ci ne s'en était pas formalisé et avait presque bien pris la chose. Quelqu'un de normalement constitué se serait posé quelques questions, mais Harry était simplement heureux d'avoir évité une dispute à ce sujet. Lorsqu'il était parti l'autre jour, Draco l'avait simplement embrassé et quitté avec un signe de la main. Ce que Harry n'avait pas vu, c'était le sourire en coin qu'il avait du mal à dissimuler. Il soupira d'aise et commençait à s'assoupir dans le bain lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

« Merde! » Il sortit en trombe de la baignoire, manqua s'étaler sur le carrelage rutilant, s'essuya à la va-vite. Il s'habilla. Un coup de baguette fit s'évaporer l'eau qui tapissait le sol et un deuxième ôta toute trace de buée sur le miroir. Enfin, il se précipita dans le salon où l'attendait les premiers invités.

« Bonsoir Harry! »


	11. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

**La vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité**

Note aux lecteurs: Hum... j'ai mis le temps, je le sais, et je m'en excuse. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de boulot à la fac! De plus, je vous avais dit que ce serait le dernier chapitre, mais j'ai trouvé le moyen d'ajouter un chapitre douze... s'il-vous-plaît, ne me détestez pas! Sur ce, je vous souhaite à toutes (tous?) une très bonne lecture.

* * *

_- Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus -  
_

« Tu es prêt Théo?

- Non, je ne trouve pas mes chaussettes, et je dois encore arranger le col de ma robe!

- Tu es au courant que nous sommes en retard?

- Oui, je suis désolé. Écoute, tu n'as qu'à y aller, j'arrive dès que j'ai terminé. Tu prends les cadeaux? » Théo n'eut pas de réponse.

Luna s'était emparé du grand sac de toile qui contenait moult paquets colorés et bigarrés, puis avait descendu l'échelle de corde. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Théo tenait tant à arriver en retard: elle avait bien vu qu'il avait caché ses chaussettes sous le fauteuil de leur chambre! Quant au col de sa robe, un coup de baguette et c'était réglé. Haussant les épaules, elle supposa que cette affaire devait avoir un rapport avec Draco. Une fois sur la terre ferme, Luna frappa trois petits coups sur le tronc de l'arbre qui abritait leur maison et une porte se dessina dans l'écorce. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à descendre les marches irrégulières en chantant l'adresse de Harry. Ainsi, elle arriverait à bon port d'ici quelques minutes.

Pendant ce temps, Théo avait fini de s'habiller et faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Pour se donner contenance, il ouvrit le _Chicaneur_ et le feuilleta sans y prêter grande attention. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il le referma d'un geste brusque. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit deux yeux froids qui l'observaient!

« On y va? demanda Draco.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici?

- Depuis trop longtemps. » Comme pour appuyer ses dire, Draco jeta un regard dégoûté sur le mobile en coquilles d'oeufs qui se balançait au-dessus de la pierre à évier. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais comment Théodore pouvait accepter de vivre dans un tel endroit.

« Bon, tu viens? » Théo semblait ne pas apprécier son regard critique et l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, prêt à quitter les lieux. Alors tous deux s'en furent dans le froid mordant de cette dernière nuit de l'année.

« Bonsoir Harry! Nous ne sommes pas en retard? Tu connais Ron, il n'était pas encore habillé quand nous aurions dû être partis depuis dix-sept minutes. Et Tantale devait prendre son bain. Et...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, vous êtes les premiers. » Blaise s'était empressé d'interrompre le flot de paroles et de faire entrer les invités. Hermione l'embrassa sur les deux joues, soulagée d'être à l'heure. Harry, lui, était très occupé par son filleul, qui refusait de lâcher son cou et de quitter ses bras.

« Mais enfin Tantale, tu ne vas pas rester toute la soirée dans mes bras!

- Si.

- Harry!

- Oui Blaise?

- Tu veux bien t'occuper des manteaux s'il-te-plaît?

- Deux secondes. Tantale, je te propose un marché. Tu descends trois minutes et tu auras le droit de dîner sur mes genoux. Ça te va?

- Non. Je veux rester là.

- Tatale, n'embête pas Harry!

- T'inquiète pas Ron, il ne m'embête pas. Bon, Tantale, comment je fais avec les manteaux moi? » Soudain, deux mains brunes saisirent fermement le garçon sous les bras. Celui-ci fut trop étonné pour émettre la moindre protestation. Aussitôt, il fut posé sur les épaules de son parrain. Tantale s'empressa alors de s'accrocher solidement aux cheveux de sa nouvelle monture qui émit une grimace, mais ne dit rien. Harry envoya un sourire à Blaise et s'empara des manteaux, au moment où la sonnette retentissait de nouveau.

« Bonsoir tout le monde! » Les jumeaux n'avaient pas attendu qu'on vînt leur ouvrir. Alors qu'ils ôtaient leurs capes, de nouveau on sonna à la porte. Entrèrent les triplets Weasley et leurs parents. Rapidement, Harry croula sous les capes, écharpes, bonnets et autres couvre-chefs. Il finit par faire fonctionner son cerveau: à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation, il emporta le tout dans sa chambre, Tantale toujours solidement cramponné sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Ginny était arrivée avec Richard, son dernier copain en date, et Charlie, que Titus suivait à la trace. Il salua tout ce beau monde, apprit que Richard avait été un Gryffondor à l'époque où il était encore à l'école; sa calvitie bien avancée et les tons gris de sa courte barbe laissaient supposer que cette époque était révolue depuis longtemps. Et en effet, il s'avéra que l'homme était de vingt-huit ans l'aîné de Harry!

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, tout le monde était là, à l'exception de Théo. Joanne Rowling avait été ravie de faire la connaissance des aînés Weasley et de Blaise. Elle était à présent en pleine discussion avec Fleur, enceinte de plus en plus visiblement: l'accouchement était prévu pour la fin du mois. Les enfants couraient en tous sens et intérieurement, Harry remerciait Merlin et Sainte Cunégonde: Tantale était descendu de son perchoir pour rejoindre ses cousins. Mais quelque chose le préoccupait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Théo n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas son genre d'arriver en retard. Un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Blaise lui fit comprendre que lui aussi était nerveux: son ami n'avait cessé de mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure depuis près de dix minutes. Ce que Harry ignorait, c'est que cette nervosité apparente était davantage due à l'excitation qu'à l'appréhension, et que Blaise mâchouillait sa lèvre pour cacher son sourire.

À peine la sonnette retentit-elle que Blaise bondit de l'accoudoir où il était assis, tel un diable sortant de sa boîte. Tous les yeux convergèrent vers la porte. Plusieurs s'étaient levés, s'exclamant qu'enfin, Théo arrivait. Luna quant à elle ne bougea pas; elle était assise, stoïque, sur un petit pouf, et fixait son verre de sirop de violette et jus de luzerne avec un sourire vague. Blaise, la main sur la poignée, fixait Harry d'un drôle d'air. Celui-ci, un plateau de verres dans les mains, sentit son angoisse redoubler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce pressentiment le taraudait depuis l'arrivée des premiers invités. La porte s'ouvrit et Théo apparut sur le seuil, seul. Harry poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Soupir qui se bloqua dans sa gorge au moment où il vit quatre pieds entrer dans son salon. Quatre pieds. Deux paires de pieds. Il leva les yeux. Théo n'était pas seul. C'est dans un silence total que le plateau de verre lui échappa des mains. Sans la rapidité de Blaise, une cascade de bris de verre aurait peut-être sorti l'assemblée de son mutisme, mais le sortilège de lévitation permit d'éviter le désastre et le silence perdura. La porte se referma. Blaise prit les capes des deux arrivants.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Draco Malfoy! » s'exclama-t-il. À cette annonce, un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Joanne. Elle avait la solution à l'énigme: Harry sortait avec Draco! Elle jubilait d'autant plus que Hermione semblait tomber des nues. Comme si d'un coup d'un seul, les rouages de son cerveau s'étaient remis à fonctionner à toute vitesse et que le voile qui couvrait ses yeux depuis le début de l'histoire était enfin levé. Elle dut s'asseoir. Les enfants s'étaient tu, comprenant que quelque chose d'important se passait. Du moins, d'assez important pour que les adultes aient cessé de rire bruyamment et de discuter de choses ennuyeuses. Les jumeaux fixaient Draco d'un air tout-à-fait réjoui: ils avaient toujours su que Harry ne pouvait pas sortir avec Blaise!

Théo rejoignit son épouse et s'assit sur un autre pouf. Sa mission était terminée, il pouvait maintenant jouir du spectacle à son aise. Tout semblait résolu, et Hermione allait lancer la conversation, lorsque Blaise s'avança vers Draco. Et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Quiconque aurait eu l'idée de tourner son regard vers Harry l'aurait vu rouge, écarlate, cramoisi. L'on n'aurait su dire si c'était la surprise, la confusion, l'embarras ou la colère. Il me semble que cette dernière l'emporta sur tout autre sentiment lorsque les deux hommes s'embrassèrent. Notre pauvre Harry semblait sur le point d'exploser, comme une cocotte minute en surchauffe. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche – probablement pour hurler quelques injures bien senties – Draco s'approcha de lui d'une démarche lente et calculée. Harry, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, le regardait avancer vers lui, incapable du moindre mouvement, de la moindre protestation. Draco passa sa main dans son dos, l'approcha de lui et, d'un doigt, lui referma la bouche. Harry n'était plus en mesure de penser; complètement perdu, incapable d'aligner deux mots, il observait celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

« Chouette! Harry et le monsieur-avec-le-sourire-qui-fait-peur, ils vont avoir un bébé! » Un silence encore plus interloqué suivit cette remarque de Tantale. Le petit garçon regardait avec des étoiles plein les yeux le couple qui s'était brusquement séparé.

« Comment? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit mon poussin? demanda Ron légèrement inquiet.

- Ben c'est pas moi, c'est Victoire! Elle m'a dit que pour faire les bébés, il faut faire un bisou sur la bouche. » Tantale sembla hésita entre être fier de sa science et douter de ce que sa cousine lui avait appris.

D'un coup d'un seul, Ron sortit de son hébétement. Il contempla la réalité en face et, héros sauveur de la chaste moralité des plus jeunes, gardien de leur innocence, dans un grand moment de gloire et de clairvoyance, se leva, saisit Tantale et Victoire, chacun sous un bras, et ordonna au triplets de le suivre. Il s'en fut avec son chargement dans la chambre de Harry.

« Papa! Pourquoi on peut pas rester avec les grands?

- Tonton, pourquoi ils ont fait un bisou sur la bouche?

- Pourquoi la dame, c'est un monsieur?

- C'est vrai que Harry il va avoir un bébé? »

Pauvre Ron... il allait devoir affronter la curiosité grandissante de la dernière génération Weasley. Mais retournons dans le feu de l'action, à savoir dans le salon, où, rappelons-le, Harry et Draco sont très proches.

Comme à une question muette, Draco répondit:

« Parce que j'aime quand tes yeux sont posés sur moi. J'aime m'ensevelir dans le mystère profond des ces deux émeraudes, si précieuses, brillantes de larmes de rire ou de tristesse. T'attendre sans cesse m'était devenu insupportable. Les repas en solitaire, me coucher dans un lit froid, me réveiller sans personne à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais plus, tout simplement. Tes si belles lèvres, tes bras puissants. Sentir sous mes mains frémir tes muscles finement ciselés par la longue pratique du Quidditch. Non, décidément, il a fallu que je vienne te retrouver. » Et il l'embrassa doucement.

Durant toute la scène, l'assemblée était restée muette d'étonnement. Hermione fut la première à réagir. Entendant les paroles de Draco, son cerveau se mit à carburer. Elle avait déjà entendu ça quelque part. Ou plus exactement, elle avait déjà _lu_ ces mots sucrés et écoeurants. Mais où? Certainement pas dans les livres, encore moins dans les films. Mais bien sûr! Dans les fics! Son regard pétillait et en moins de deux, elle avait ce qui ferait tomber Draco.

« Oh Draco, dit-elle sous le regard éberlué de l'interpelé. L'orage qui couve dans ton regard m'effraie. Quand tu le regardes, le mercure y coule; mais gare à celui qui y ferait germer l'ouragan! Il y en a qui affirment qu'ils sont de saphir. Que nenni! Ils sont de l'argent le plus pur... »

Les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. À présent elle riait silencieusement, ravie de voir l'air interloqué de Draco. Mais celui-ci se reprit bien vite. Et lorsque Blaise vint s'immiscer entre Harry et lui, il contrôlait de nouveau la situation. Hermione affichait le même air d'incompréhension que les autres, et il s'en réjouissait. Cette situation, ils étaient deux dans ce salon à la comprendre; il aimait avoir la sensation de contrôler les événements. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il reposa les yeux sur Blaise.

Harry ne comprenait rien, et était bien trop interloqué pour s'offusquer de quoi que ce soit. Draco avait embrassé Blaise. Draco et Blaise s'étaient embrassés. Merlin Merlin Merlin, que ce passait-il? Mais Draco l'avait aussi embrassé, lui. Ses pauvres neurones n'en pouvaient plus et il sentait poindre la migraine. Et Hermione? Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela? Soudain, la lumière se fit: les fics! Hermione l'avait suffisamment tanné avec ces trucs pour qu'il les oublie. Il était presque sûr qu'elle avait lu ces niaiseries sur internet. Et par conséquent, que Draco se moquait de lui depuis le début; Blaise et lui avaient apparemment fomenté un plan machiavélique afin de le déstabiliser et de lui faire payer il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Et ces deux crotales pensaient naïvement qu'ils allaient s'en tirer sans morsure!


	12. Où tout est bien qui finit bien

**La vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité**

Note aux lecteurs: J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter LE DERNIER CHAPITRE DE CETTE FIC ! Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui se sont donné la peine de lire jusqu'au bout, malgré la longue interruption qui est survenue dernièrement. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, anonyme ou non. Merci à JK Rowling qui nous prête ses personnages si gentiment (elle m'a même prêté son nom pour cette fic ). Et je dédicace cette fic à Tempus Frangit, ma fidèle amie et bêta: sans ses précieux conseils, jamais je n'aurais osé poster ces chapitres, ou eu le courage de les écrire! Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

_- Où tout est bien qui finit bien (ou presque) -  
_

_Et ces deux crotales pensaient naïvement qu'ils allaient s'en tirer sans morsure!_

Sans crier gare, Harry s'approcha de Blaise, posa une main ferme sur sa nuque et l'embrassa franchement sur les lèvres. Ce fut alors au tour de Draco de blêmir. Heureusement pour lui, l'assistance n'avait d'yeux que pour les deux autres: cela lui permit de se reprendre et de s'immiscer entre son ''amant'' et son ''associé''.

« Hum, excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous adopter une tenue plus décente s'il-vous-plaît? Il semblerait que votre attitude ne soit pas du goût de tous les spectateurs. » Pénélope avait parlé. Pas qu'elle fut gênée – non, son sourire en coin démentait toute gêne – mais son Perceval d'époux avait légèrement pâli; Fleur affichait une moue qui hésitait entre dégoût et indignation; quant à Richard, on voyait qu'il avait les mœurs guindées de son époque: le choc passé, il se retint de hurler au scandale. Finalement, il sortit de son mutisme et quitta l'appartement en marmonnant quelques insultes que la bienséance m'interdit de reporter ici.

Après le silence choqué, ce fut un silence gêné qui s'installa dans la pièce. On entendait les rires des enfant provenir du fond du couloir. C'est ce moment que choisit Ron pour revenir. « J'ai manqué quelque chose? » s'écria-t-il en entrant dans le salon. Les cheveux en bataille et les joues rosies, il était manifeste qu'il avait dû subir quelque torture enfantine – un Weasley junior qui veut une réponse n'abandonne pas la partie sans obtenir satisfaction. Mais il souriait. Sourire qui s'accentua quand il vit le trio au centre de la pièce et les têtes de poisson frit des autres. « Alors, vous me racontez l'épisode que j'ai loupé?

- Ben tu vois, il sont trois, lâcha Théo laconiquement.

- ... » Le silence fut la seule réponse intelligente que put articuler Ron. Trois. Il le voyait bien qu'ils étaient trois. Mais trois? Soit. Ils étaient trois. « Bon, on trinque?

- Bonne idée! s'exclama Joanne Rowling. Maintenant que tout le monde est là. » Elle affichait un sourire ravi depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Elle s'empara de la bouteille de champagne qui avait déjà été ouverte et s'empressa d'emplir deux coupes, qu'elle tendit à Théo et Draco. Tous trinquèrent, plus ou moins souriants, et aucun autre incident ne fut à déplorer en ce début de soirée.

Par contre, lors du repas, les choses se corsèrent: Harry, qui avait fait le plan de table, s'était volontairement placé entre Blaise et Draco. Richard n'avait pas reparu, mais Ginny n'en semblait pas émue outre mesure. Fleur s'était assise aussi loin que possible du trinôme infernal, et faisait face à Percy, qui se remettait petit à petit de ses émotions. Quant aux enfants, une table leur avait été préparée dans la chambre de Harry, et Ron était parti vérifier que tout allait bien. Titus s'était couché sous la table, attendant que les festivités commencent pour quémander. Les jumeaux, ravis, étaient en grande discussion avec leurs deux aînés pour savoir si oui ou non, ce qui venait de se passer avait été prémédité, et par qui, dans quelle mesure. Pénélope, Théo et Joanne parlaient tranquillement d'un sujet probablement passionnant. Quant à Luna et Hermione, elles observaient le couple, tentant de démêler les nœuds de cette histoire complètement surréaliste.

Les bouteilles de vin blanc avaient été bien entamées, et les coquilles d'huître béaient, vides, dans les assiettes. Quelques demi-citrons éventrés parsemaient la nappe de leurs joyeuses rondeurs jaunes. Alors que Blaise faisait un sort à la dernière crevette, il sentit une main glisser sur sa cuisse, d'abord timidement, puis avec plus d'assurance. Il en fut tant surpris qu'il avala de travers. Il tâcha d'étouffer sa quinte de toux, mais il ne fut pas assez discret pour éviter le regard suspicieux de Draco Malfoy. Il ne comprenait pas: Harry n'avait pas cessé de l'aguicher depuis le début du repas, mais là, il allait un peu loin! Alors que Draco était de l'autre côté! _Du calme Blaise, réfléchis deux minutes_. Harry et lui avaient toujours entretenu une amitié sans ambiguïté, alors où était le problème? C'est en finissant son verre de vin que la lumière se fit: Harry cherchait à prendre sa revanche. Mais bien sûr! Comment n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt? Il était évident pourtant qu'une fois remis de son choc, Harry aurait tout fait pour se venger de leur sale coup. Et il s'y prenait bien le bougre! Ceci dit, cela pouvait toujours tourner à son avantage: son marché avec Draco était désormais caduc, rien ne l'empêchait donc de jouer à son tour.

Aussi chuchota-t-il quelque chose à l'oreille de son voisin, lorsqu'il se leva pour emporter les assiettes dans la cuisine, aidée par une Hermione qui brûlait de lui poser mille questions. Je ne sais ce qui fut dit, mais je peux vous assurer que Harry devint cramoisi en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour gober une huître! Cela n'échappa point à l'œil acéré du rapace qui guettait, à la droite de notre héros. Et les petits gestes affectueux, les œillades, les murmures se multiplièrent tout au long du repas. Raconter le détail de ce festin prendrait trop de temps. Je vous propose donc de passer directement au dessert, ou plus exactement, juste avant. Nous sommes dans la cuisine, en présence de Blaise et de Pénélope, dont les talents de pâtissière sont connus de tous.

Les génoises avaient été évidées et remplies de ganache. Le montage du gâteau s'était déroulé sans encombre sous l'œil vigilant de Pénélope. Il fallait dire que Blaise était un excellent élève, appliqué et méticuleux. Un silence concentré régnait dans la petite cuisine, tandis que l'apprenti glaçait le dessert. Soudain, deux voix mâles, d'abord hésitantes, puis de plus en plus assurées, s'élevèrent dans le salon. Surpris, Blaise suspendit son geste et dressa l'oreille. Pénélope l'avait déjà délaissé et, debout sur le pas de la porte, regardait avec intérêt la scène qui se jouait dans la grande salle. Ron et Draco, bras dessus bras dessous, avaient entamé avec ardeur l'hymne national biélorusse et leurs voix éraillées se mêlaient en une joyeuse cacophonie. Leurs joues rosies par l'alcool leur donnaient un air de poupin ayant trop joué dans la neige, et leurs yeux pétillaient. Franchement, qui l'eût cru? Je présume que le vin avait établi chez eux un terrain d'entente.

Petit à petit, les autres convives se joignirent à eux, qu'ils connussent l'hymne en question ou non. Blaise alors retourna à sa tâche. Lorsque le dessert fut dressé, il fit un signe entendu à Pénélope qui s'en alla dans le salon. D'un coup de baguette magique discret, elle éteignit les lumières tout en allumant les petites bougies qui avaient été disposées un peu partout dans la pièce. Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine, où Blaise apparut quelques minutes plus tard, portant magistralement un immense gâteau. D'un geste théâtral il le posa au milieu de la table, d'où chacun put l'admirer à son aise.

Fleur s'émerveilla devant les petites lanternes qui flottaient à quelques centimètres au-dessus du dessert. Ron se lécha les babines à la vue du glaçage au chocolat qui luisait doucement à la lueur dorée des lanternes. Luna regarda avec un intérêt évident les marrons glacés qui ornaient l'ensemble. D'un coup, une petite fée apparut au sommet et entonna d'un air joyeux, se trémoussant dans une jolie robe crémeuse, la traditionnelle mélodie de la nouvelle année (encore une tradition que Harry avait apprise sur le tard). Blaise ouvrit la fenêtre et au loin, éclatèrent klaxons et pétards, cris de joie et feux d'artifice, couvrant le chant de Big Ben. Joanne alors se leva et applaudit, bientôt suivie des autres. Le bouchon de champagne sauta et la bouteille fit le service, tandis que tous se souhaitaient les traditionnels vœux de bonheur avec profusion de sourires et d'embrassades.

Malgré la bonne humeur ambiante, Draco semblait avoir dégrisé. Et il était anxieux. Il observait les faits et gestes de Harry du coin de l'œil. Il attendait que Blaise lui souhaite la bonne année à son tour. Et c'est avec étonnement qu'il vit les deux hommes s'étreindre, comme les deux meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement! Poussant un profond soupir, il avala une ou deux gorgées de champagne et se mêla au groupe. Il serra la main de Théodore et des fils Weasley. Ron, encore titubant, le serra dans ses bras en l'appelant « mon frère ». Joanne l'embrassa sur les deux joues, ce qui le fit rougir comme une collégienne. Même Hermione et Ginny lui firent la bise. Je crois qu'il aurait pu voir un troupeau de centaures débouler dans la rue, au milieu des voitures moldues sans être plus surpris. Mais il me semble que le moment où il perdit complètement la notion de la réalité fut quand Harry lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres en lui murmurant un « Bonne année l'idiot » qui le fit sourire bêtement.

- & -

« Mais euh! Ne me touche pas, espèce de gnome albinos!

- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter, Hérisson hirsute! » Et Draco donna un grand coup de pied à Harry. Qui l'injuria copieusement en retour. C'est alors qu'une tête de Blaise apparut entre les deux, qui du coup s'acharnèrent sur la nouvelle venue.

« Vous ne pourriez pas les faire taire? » soupira Blaise qui entra dans le salon avec un plateau couvert de biscuits et tasses de thé. Bien entendu, les deux à qui s'adressait cette phrase tintée d'exaspération étaient bien trop occupés pour faire taire les figurines pendues dans l'arbre. « Bien, qui a perdu cette fois?

- Draco!

- Harry! » s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Blaise posa le plateau sur la table, à côté du jeu de pendu (1), et prit place dans le fauteuil, en face de ces amis. Depuis le début de l'après-midi, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se chamailler et de s'embrasser. Blaise leur avait fait remarqué qu'ils ressemblaient énormément à leurs miniatures, à la différence seule que le vacarme qu'elles faisaient n'était pas entrecoupé du silence de quelques baisers – difficile de s'embrasser, quand on est pendu à plusieurs branches de distance.

On était au mois de février, et rien n'avait changé: Draco et Harry se voyaient toujours de manière irrégulière, Blaise était toujours le fidèle confident de Harry. La seule différence peut-être, était que désormais Draco, quand il était sur Londres, était convié aux « réunions de famille élargie » des Weasleys.

« A?

- Eh non! » Draco jeta avec un petit rire sadique un coup de baguette sur l'arbre et la tête de Blaise se munit d'un tronc qui se balança lugubrement dans le vide. Harry et lui s'étaient alliés contre le pauvre Blaise, afin d'essayer de le faire perdre, et jusque-là, ils avaient lamentablement échoué. Ils avaient juré qu'ils ne quitteraient pas la maison de leur ami/associé, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas vu un Blaise entier pendouiller à cet arbre maudit! Il n'était encore que dix-sept heures vingt-trois.

La pendule du salon sonna trois heures du matin lorsque Draco et Harry se levèrent d'un coup, levant les bras au ciel en signe de victoire et remerciant vivement Merlin, Saint Gontrand et Sainte Cunégonde pour leurs bienfaits. Ils venaient de vaincre Blaise haut la main. Bien sûr, jamais ils n'admettraient que _kizelcngh_ n'étaient pas un mot de la langue courante. Et Blaise était simplement trop fatigué pour protester. C'est sur cette victoire historique – selon les dire de nos deux gamins – que les trois hommes se quittèrent.

Blaise les regarda s'éloigner dans la nuit, emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes. Harry, les poings profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son anorak et Draco, relevant de ses mains gantées le col de son manteau, dont le vent faisait voler les pans. Il sourit en voyant Draco courir après son chapeau, et Harry après Draco, puis referma sa porte d'entrée.

- & -

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle avait été invitée chez Harry. Elle en garderait un souvenir impérissable: cette nouvelle année avait bien commencé pour elle. Si elle avait pu deviner! Mais après tout, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Les éditeurs auraient-ils accepter la vérité? Joanne en doutait. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si elle aurait pu conclure sur ce couple: il était encore bien trop instable et incertain. Peut-être se verraient-ils encore de longues années, tout aussi irrégulièrement, avant de cesser tout contact? Ou peut-être tenteraient-ils de construire une relation stable, avant d'échouer lamentablement? Ces deux-là, elle en étaient sûre et certaine, étaient faits pour une relation forte, mais chaotique. Le calme et la stabilité les ennuieraient, et ils se lasseraient. En quelque sorte, ils avaient trouvé le moyen d'entretenir la flamme.

Joanne soupira. Quand elle était fatiguée, elle devenait un peu trop romantique! Mais elle avait beau tomber de fatigue, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle tournait et tournait encore dans son lit. Finalement, elle se rassit, alluma sa lampe de chevet, saisit une feuille et son stylo et décida d'écrire à Hermione.

« Chère Hermione... » Levant les yeux au plafond, elle se tapota le menton de son stylo, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait raconter à Hermione. Son regard se promena sur les murs de sa chambre, avant de se poser sur une photo.

Fleur, Bill et Victoire, Percy, Pénélope et leurs triplets, les jumeaux, Ron, Hermione et Tantale, Charlie, Ginny, Luna et Théo, Blaise, tous les convives du jour de l'an se trouvaient réunis sur cette photo et lui adressaient des sourires et des signes de la main. Titus allait et venait devant le groupe en jappant de temps à autre sans émettre le moindre son – l'image avait été traitée pour qu'elle reste muette. Et si l'on observait de plus près, on aurait vu derrière ce petit groupe, un couple qui ne prêtait aucune attention à l'objectif. La plupart du temps, ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux ou se faisaient des grimaces. Mais il arrivait qu'ils s'embrassent, plus ou moins tendrement.

Alors, doucement, pour la première fois depuis que la photographie était posée sur cette table de chevet, Harry et Draco se tournèrent vers l'objectif et adressèrent un petit signe de la main. Mais Joanne ne saurait jamais rien de cela: elle s'était endormie.

(1) RAPPEL : Le jeu de Pendu sorcier (déjà apparu dans le chapitre 7) est une version amélioré du jeu moldu. Sur un arbre de la taille d'un grand bonzaï apparaissent au fur et à mesure des erreurs, des miniatures animées et parlantes des joueurs. Ces figurines passent leur temps à s'insulter et à se cogner, quand elles sont assez près l'une de l'autre.

- FIN -


End file.
